Lust, Love and everything in between
by FifiB96
Summary: Juice and Tig both love each other but there's a catch... they've got to figure it out first. Once they have they've got to iron out the kinks and be happy... easier said than done sometimes. Follow them as they try to finally be happy. Sorry if changing the summary has caused any problems, hope you still enjoy :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ah fuck oh god so good. Keep going so close…" Juice panted and huffed as he pulled and twisted at his hard dick. He thrust up into his hand chasing after his orgasm as he felt the soft fizzing in his stomach starting to intensify. "Oh fuck I'm coming ah I'm coming… Tiggy." His whole body tensed as the first rope of thick white come shot out of his dick landing across his stomach. He kept thrusting and writhing as rope after rope coated his body. As the pulsing pleasure slowly subsided he gave one last tug and moaned contentedly feeling his body finally relax. He laid huffing out deep breaths trying to slow his frantically beating heart when suddenly there was a loud knock on his door making him jump and scramble for his trousers. He grabbed a dirty t-shirt and wiped off his stomach making sure he was completely clean before shouting out, "Yep come in." The door slowly opened revealing a smiling Chibs. "What's up?"

"Nothing brother just coming to get you, there's a party going on out there and you're in here all on your own. It aint right come and join the fun." Chibs explained wrapping his arm around Juice's shoulder. Juice smiled at him and nodded his head. "Good now grab a shirt and let's get moving." Juice moved away and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing earlier sliding it on. Chibs grinned and grabbed him again pulling him towards the door. They stepped out and walked down the corridor to the bar immediately being hit by a wall of loud voices and even louder music. Juice looked around the room smiling as his eyes fell on each of his brothers. "You've been missing out."

"I'm sure I can make up for it." Chibs laughed and clapped him on the back with a grin. Juice smiled back and looked around the room again subconsciously scanning every face until he found the one he was looking for. Tig. His face brightened even more when he found the man grinning and chatting. He watched him for a few seconds smiling every time he laughed but his face fell and he felt a harsh twisting in his heart as a crow eater wrapped her arms around Tig's waist gently kissing his neck. He could feel bile rising up his throat as Tig turned to the woman and kissed her. He watched as Tig weaved his fingers through her cheap blond extensions pulling her closer, feeling jealousy and pain warring in his heart.

"Juicy look away bud, come on come get a drink with me." Chibs said sadly. He slid his arm around Juice's waist pulling him close to his side. Juice turned to him and looked up tears building in his eyes. Chibs pulled him closer and kissed his temple trying to soothe him. Juice clung to his cut fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Come on brother you've got to forget about him."

"I can't Chibby I love him. I know I shouldn't and that it's wrong but I can't help it. Every time I see him I just want to grab him and tell him but I can't because he'll hate me and I'll lose the club. I've just got to sit back and watch as he fucks his way through the whole female population of Charming." Juice said bitterly. Chibs stepped away and held Juice at arm's length staring at him intently.

"You won't lose the club over this, sure it's not the best situation but were your brothers no matter what. As long as it doesn't affect the club you can do what you want." Juice stared back at him unsure what to do or say. "Don't look at me like that you should know this shit by now." Juice laughed at the harsh words and lunged forward pulling Chibs into a tight hug. Chibs hugged him for a second patting him on the back encouragingly. Juice pulled away smiling but it quickly fell from his face as Tig laughed behind them.

"I'm doing this now before I change my mind. I'm a fucking son I don't hide from anything especially another brother." Juice said aggressively, pumping himself up. Chibs clapped him on the back again and handed him a shot that seemed to have materialized from nowhere. "Thanks, wish me luck. Oh and get the first aid kit ready I think I might need it."

"Aye we'll be here waiting along with the best bottle of scotch I can find in this place." Juice smiled and took a deep breath before walking away. He slowly walked over to Tig grimacing when the crow eater started tugging at his jeans trying to open them. He huffed again and stopped in front of them coughing to get their attention.

"What's up Juicy?" Tig asked drunkenly as he palmed at the crow eaters tits. Juice averted his eyes and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt uncomfortably. "Come on Juice speak I'm busy here."

"Yeah umm… sorry I need to speak to you." Juice mumbled nervously. Tig shot up out of his seat knocking the girl out of the way. She gave an indignant squeak and opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut up when Tig glared at her.

"Is it something to do with the club, what's going on?" Tig asked frantically. Juice could see the guilt written on Tig's face at the thought of having been enjoying himself when his club and brothers needed him. Juice smiled and reached over squeezing his shoulder.

"It's not the club. _I_ need to talk to you… please."

"Fuck sake Juicy can't it wait like I said I'm busy." Tig said; worry quickly being overrun by anger. He reached out for the crow eater and pulled her close once again grabbing at her tits. Juice cringed at the sight and shook his head.

"No it needs to be now it's important. Come out side with me and I'll explain everything." Tig shook his head but begrudgingly lightly kissed the blond and sat her back down with a cheeky smirk. Juice scowled as she ran a hand up Tig's thigh with her own cheeky smile. He grunted and turned away expecting Tig to follow. Once he was finally outside away from all the people and noise he took in a refreshing breath calming himself down. He jumped at the thud of the door as Tig came charging out frowning angrily.

"What do you want then? It better be fucking important Juice I could be in there fucking her but instead I'm out here talking to you, what's going on?" Juice fidgeted on the spot for a few seconds staring down at the floor his breathing slowly getting faster as he began to panic. "Juice you have three seconds then I'm going back in." Juice's head shot up at the words, panic clear in his eyes.

"Don't do that I don't want you to do that. This is going to sound crazy and wrong and I know that but I need you to know that I don't expect anything from you and that I understand if you need to go to the club with this but… I love you like properly love you like _in_ love with you…" Juice trailed off as Tig just stood staring at him in wide eyed shock. "Speak please Tig anything I don't care what just say something."

"Are you high or drunk or something, what the fuck are you even saying? Why are you saying this shit?" Tig demanded harshly. Juice flinched at the harsh tone and took a step back. "Answer me for fuck sake Juice, what the fuck is going on?"

"I… I love you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it and I needed you to know." Tig sank against the wall and pulled out a cigarette quickly lighting it and taking a long drag. "Tiggy say something please I know you don't want to hear this but I just… I don't know I needed to tell you."

"Juicy I don't… fuck I'm sorry but I'm not like that I don't want that. I'm sorry." Juice's face fell for a second but he quickly covered it with a sad smile.

"Its fine Tig honestly I knew you wouldn't feel the same I just wanted to tell you to get it off my chest, you know. I'm gunna go back in there and get really drunk so I can forget that this ever happened. I'll catch you later." Without waiting for a reply Juice sped away making sure to keep his head down so nobody could see the tears trailing down his face. He rushed back into the clubhouse and found Chibs, wrapping his arms around him the second he was close enough. "He said that he's not like that and that he doesn't want me." He whimpered quietly. Chibs squeezed him tight and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Juicy. He's a dick anyway doesn't know what he's missing." Juice nodded his head and stepped back wiping at his eyes.

"You promised me a bottle of scotch, let's get this party started." Chibs nodded and slapped him on the back.

Tig walked back into the clubhouse frowning as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on with him. His head was spinning with Juice's words playing over and over again; he couldn't understand why suddenly it was so important for him to know. He'd seen Juice watching him over the last few months he knew what had been going on but he was choosing to ignore it. It was perfect, if he ignored Juice's stupid feelings and longing looks he could do the same for his own. He gave a growl of frustration when he sat down and was immediately stuck to by the blond from earlier. He wracked his brain for her name but couldn't think of it so gave up and just pushed her away.

"Take a hike princess I'm not in the mood, maybe later." She stood up sullenly but walked away without a word. Tig watched her go; once she was out of sight he transferred his gaze to Juice watching him as he sipped at his drink. He felt the familiar stirring in his dick at the sight of him and subconsciously palmed at himself. He watched as Juice laughed and leaned into Chibs' side both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"What's with the face Tiggy this is meant to be a party." Tig looked over as Jax collapsed down on the sofa next to him smiling brightly.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Just go over to him… don't give me that look I saw the two of you go outside then five minutes later he comes back in in tears and you come in miserable as fuck. Go and talk to him figure your shit out." Tig shook his head uncertainly.

"He said he loves me. I fuck that up and he'll end up hating me, I don't want that for me or the club. This way he'll get over me and everything will go back to normal. He's just a kid he doesn't know what he's feeling. Everything will be fine." Tig said warily.

"Who are you trying to convince Tiggy, me or you? Just go and talk to him put him out of his misery and explain what the fuck is going on." Tig shook his head again frowning as Chibs and Juice walked away from the bar towards the dorm rooms. He watched them feeling a lead weight settle in his stomach. He felt sick as they disappeared around a corner laughing and joking with each other. He turned back to Jax with a deep angry frown marring his face.

"He's just told me he's in love with me and now he's in his room with Chibs. See he doesn't know shit about his feelings he's just looking for a dick to suck." Tig shouted angrily. Jax looked around making sure nobody had heard relieved to find everybody still engrossed in their own conversations. "He doesn't give a fuck and that's fine neither do I."

"Tig you know that's bullshit. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it and Chibs wouldn't do that to either of you. I get that you're scared about all this but if you don't tell him soon he's going to find someone else and you'll be left on your own. Just go and sort things out with him." Jax patted Tig's shoulder and stood up not waiting for him to reply. Tig looked around the room smiling when his eyes landed on the blond from earlier. He whistled loudly and beckoned her over when she turned around. She strutted over swaying her hips from side to side stopping when she was just a step away from him.

"What can I get you darlin'?" Tig reached up and grabbed her hips pulling her close and leaning into her stomach taking a deep breath in enjoying her sweet smell.

"I need a distraction you think you can help with that..." Tig looked up with pleading eyes trying desperately to remember her name with a guilty smile.

"Cheryl my names Cheryl and of course I can help, where do you want me?" Tig stood up grabbing Cheryl's hand giving it a squeeze as he led her to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bit of a short chapter but I promise things are going to pick up just bear with me. Hope you enjoy xx.**

Juice slowly rubbed at his eyes wiping away the sleep as he wandered round his room trying to find some clothes. After a few more seconds and stubbing his toe twice he gave up and decided he would find some later opting to go to the kitchen and grab a much needed cup of coffee. He stumbled out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen smiling indulgently when the strong smell of coffee hit his nostrils. He stepped into the kitchen but quickly froze when he was confronted with the sight of Tig thrusting into the whore croweater from the night before. His breath caught in his throat as his ears registered the deep grunts coming from Tig. He stepped back not wanting to be in the room anymore only to walk straight into a hard body making him fall forwards. Quickly there was a hand on his arm helping him to regain his footing. When he looked up he found Chibs smiling at him, he smiled back for a second before turning back to see Tig still fucking the woman. Chibs followed his line of sight and let out a deep growl.

"Tig get the fuck out, you can't fuck in here it's a kitchen take it to you room." Tig jumped at the voice and finally pulled away from the girl. He twisted around his eyes going wide when he realised who was stood there. He felt his dick get impossibly harder at the sight of Juice in just a pair of tight boxer briefs. He had visions of grabbing him and bending him over the kitchen table, fucking into him as hard as he could, making him moan and shout until he eventually came just from having Tig inside him. He shuddered at thought and took a step forward quickly aborting it when he realised what he was doing. "Tig fuck you've still got your dick out either take her to your room and put it in her or put it back in your jeans either way get it out of my sight." Chibs said angrily. Tig nodded and reached back grabbing Cheryl's hand pulling her closer when she fell against his side. They slowly started walking towards the door only to stop when Juice didn't move out of their way. He looked up into Tig's eyes trying desperately not to let the painful tears that were burning his eyes fall. He sucked in a deep breath slowly letting it out.

"Please don't make me see that again. I know you don't love me but it hurts and I can't do it, ok?" Juice's voice broke on the last word and he wiped at his eyes as a few tears finally fell. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and looked up to find Chibs smiling at him sympathetically. He looked back at Tig and saw him tensing his jaw clearly getting angry. Not wanting to prolong the painful and awkward moment he stepped aside letting Tig and Cheryl pass. As they stepped past Tig stopped and looked at Juice.

"This isn't my fault. You did this; you told me that shit last night then disappeared with him I'm just doing what I can to stop thinking about…" Tig quickly cut himself off glaring harshly at Juice's confused face. Juice stared at him for a second not sure what to say. His head was spinning as Tig's words settled and he started to understand. He reached out but Tig stepped away squeezing Cheryl's hand tighter. He shook his head and walked away making sure Cheryl was behind him so Juice couldn't grab him. Juice went to chase after him but Chibs grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Leave him Juicy, I don't know what's wrong with him but I don't think it's a good idea for you to push him. Let him fuck it out of his system so he can go back to being our brother without all this bullshit." Chibs offered sagely. Juice nodded walking further into the kitchen to finally get his much needed and wanted cup of coffee. He poured it out and took a deep satisfying sip, his entire body relaxing as it hit his taste buds. "Did you need that by any chance?"

"Yeah it's what I was looking for when I found him balls deep. He wasn't even wearing a condom for fuck sake I get it was a fuck of opportunity but seriously wrap up you don't know what the fuck you're going to catch, especially from her." Juice said angrily. Chibs ducked his head trying to hide his smile but failing miserably. "What are you grinning at?"

"Only you would pick up on the fact he wasn't wearing a rubber in that situation." Chibs said with a laugh. Juice huffed but gave a little smile as he realised what he had said and how it sounded. He lolled his head back and stared up at the ceiling groaning as the situation caught up with him.

"I love him Chibs and I don't know how not to. He just made me feel like my heart was going to shatter but I still want him. Why does he have to be so infuriatingly amazing? He's an ass and he's so fucking annoying but I seriously wouldn't have him any other way. I'm not even going to try and figure out what he meant when he said that shit about it being my fault." Juice said exasperated. Chibs smiled and stepped up to him patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out Juicy either he'll sort himself out and tell you what he meant or you'll get over him but whichever way it goes he'll always be amazing." Juice laughed and nodded in agreement taking the final sip of his drink. "Go get dressed and come outside we've got work to do."

"Give me ten and I'll be out." Chibs nodded and walked out the room leaving Juice to his thoughts. He stood looking at the counter where Tig had been earlier seeing every thrust again unable to help himself as he imagined being the one being fucked. "Fuck sake Juice pull yourself together, so what he's got a great ass and his dick is perfect he's still an ass. And he's amazing don't forget amazing. Fuck!" He pulled at his growing Mohawk and walked out of the room more frustrated than he had ever been.

Tig pushed his bedroom door open angrily, enjoying the clatter it made when it hit the wall. He stormed in fighting the urge to go back to the kitchen and grab Juice. He flopped down on his bed lying back with an agitated grunt. His head was spinning as the conversation from earlier played over and over again. All he could think was that he was so close to letting slip about how he felt. Or at least how he thought he felt. He couldn't understand any of it, forever all he had wanted was women, big ones, small ones it didn't matter as long as they had a pussy but now what he wanted was Juice. Maybe. But he didn't just want to fuck Juice he wanted him as his old man he wanted him for more than just one night. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when a slender hand wrapped around his dick. He looked down and smiled sadly at the shocking blond hair and Cheryl's beautiful face. He reached down and gently rubbed her cheek before lightly pulling at her hair, making her climb up his body, away from his groin.

"You look sad baby I just want to cheer you up." she said seductively. Tig smiled and kissed her running his fingers through her hair. She moaned into the kiss and ground down on his still exposed dick. Tig groaned but moved and shifted her off his lap quickly sitting up. "Come on Tiggy I just want to help let me take your mind off him. I'll make his face disappear from your mind. Come on Tiggy, I'm right here let me make you happy again." Tig shook his head and stood up pushing her wandering hands away.

"I'm sorry baby I'm not in the mood maybe next time, go get yourself some coffee or something and I'll catch you later." Cheryl stood up and stormed towards him bringing her hand up and slapping him across the face. Tig stumbled back and clutched at his cheek willing the stinging to go away. "What the fuck?"

"You're an asshole you know that. I've been with you all night letting you fuck me however you wanted and even calming you down when you had a fucking nightmare but the second you see him I get pushed aside and you treat me like shit. What is it with him, do you love him or something is that it?" Tig looked down at his feet shame colouring his cheeks. "You are, aren't you? Fuck me the big bad biker really just wants a nice hard dick up his ass to make everything better. Have you done it before or are you scared, I wonder what would happen if your _brothers_ found out you want dick…"

"Shut the fuck up and get out. You're a cheap nasty whore looking for some where warm to stay I gave you a night and now you can fuck off you're not welcome here anymore." Tig shouted viciously. Cheryl squared her shoulders at the words and tensed up ready as Tig stepped closer. He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door. "I don't want to see you around here ever again and you best keep your mouth shut about what you think you know about me." He gave her a hard shove out the door and slammed it when she turned round to speak. He stumbled back to his bed and flopped down laying on his back staring up at the ceiling once again. He let out an agonized huff and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

Juice turned around when he heard the clubhouse door swing open and watched it bounce off the wall. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed who had pushed it open. He walked further out of the garage and leant against the car he was working on to watch as Cheryl took in a long drag on her cigarette. When she noticed him she scowled making him laugh out loud. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to Chibs, smiling at him brightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Juice chuckled again and pointed over at a still scowling Cheryl. She stuck her finger up and stormed off. Juice laughed even louder and sweetly waved at her retreating back.

"Looks like Tig got bored off the cheap whore and kicked her out." Juice said gleefully. He moved round Chibs and went back to work with a huge grin spread across his face. Chibs watched him for a second before laughing. Juice looked up at him quizzically, "What?"

"You're a cruel man Juicy boy laughing at her like that." Juice just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Chibs laughed and clapped him on the back walking away to get back to his own work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since he'd finished work Juice had been sat at the bar gently sipping a beer and watching everybody as they walked around the room. He wasn't even trying to fool himself into thinking he wasn't looking for Tig. Whenever the front door opened or he heard one of the dorm room doors open he would swivel on his stool trying to catch a glimpse of him. He understood what Tig had said and it wasn't that he was ignoring him he just didn't believe him. Not after what had been said in the kitchen earlier and especially not after he had kicked the blond whore out. He just wanted to know what was going on. If Tig did love him or was in love with him then why didn't he just say? Juice had put himself out there when he'd admitted his feelings to Tig and he couldn't even show him the respect of doing the same. Juice could feel himself getting angry as he thought about it and downed his drink trying to calm himself down.

"What's up Juicy, you got a face like thunder?"

"I'm pissed Chibs I don't get why he's being a dick. He hasn't shown his face all day except for when he was fucking that whore and I'm out here working my ass off to not kill anybody because I feel like such fucking shit." Juice snapped angrily. Chibs sat down next to him and handed him another drink.

"If I'm honest with you brother I think he feels the same as you do but he's freaking out. Give him some time and he'll figure his shit out and before you know it you'll be fucking each other's brains out." Juice snorted and shook his head slowly starting to calm down again.

"You're right but I need to go and talk to him. It's driving me fucking insane not knowing what the fuck is going on. Do you know where he is?" Chibs gave a heavy sigh and pointed to the dorm rooms. Juice stood up and patted him on the back smiling, "Thanks."

"You know what he's like Juicy don't push him. I'm out here if you need me." Juice nodded and walked away. As he stepped up to Tig's dorm room he took a deep breath trying to calm his racing nerves and pounding heart. He lifted his hand and gave a tentative knock on the door stepping back to wait to be answered.

"Fuck off." Juice stifled a laugh and cleared his throat.

"It's Juice I need to talk to you, I'm coming in." he opened the door slowly and walked in trying to smile at Tig's downcast face.

"I'm busy, say what you've got to say and then piss off." Juice took a deep breath and slowly shut the door giving himself a second to calm down. When he turned back round Tig had stood up and was watching him with a scowl on his face.

"I saw the blond leave this morning." Juice let the sentence hang in the air for a second before speaking again. "Did that have anything to do with what you said in the kitchen?" Tig flinched slightly but still didn't say anything. "I just want to know what's going on with you. Before I told you how I felt you were my brother and you still are. I want it to go back to how it was."

"Bullshit what you want is for me to love you too. Or maybe you just want me to fuck you; I could do it now if you wanted. I could bend you over and fuck your brains out." Juice shook his head and fought back the tears at Tig's harsh words.

"God your suck a dick, I'm done with this when you can act like a fucking human being and an adult come find me and we'll talk." Juice turned his back and started to walk away but just as he got to the door he was shoved against it and felt Tig's heavy body pressing against him. "Get the fuck off me."

"No this is what you wanted. Maybe if I fuck you I'll love you. It's never worked before but at least it will be fun." Juice tried to twist and move out of Tig's grasp but couldn't and slowly started to panic. Now that he was close enough he could smell the strong scent of too much alcohol on Tig's breath. He twisted again trying his best to get away but Tig's grip just got harder and fiercer.

"Tig stop your drunk and you'll regret this please just stop." Juice pleaded sadly. Tig stopped for a second and slowly let his grip loosen. He rested his head on the back on Juice's neck and took a deep breath before finally letting him go. Juice span round as fast as he could and shoved Tig away making sure it was hard enough to knock him on his ass. "Fuck Tig what is wrong with you, do you know what you were just doing? None of this is my fault; I didn't want any of this so figure it out because I want my brother back." Juice shouted in an angry rush. He stared down at Tig and shook his head with disappointment. He quickly turned away and walked out the room making sure to shut the door after he left. He walked down the corridor and stopped as he reached the bar area and leant against a wall sucking in deep breaths trying to calm himself down once again. His head was spinning as he slowly processed what had just happened. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought and yet all he wanted to do was go back in there and tell Tig that he was going to be ok. When he had looked down at him on the floor and seen the heart broken look on his face he just wanted to fix it. He knew Tig, he knew that Tig would have stopped and never would have done anything to hurt him but he was honestly scared. But what was scaring him the most was that he still loved him and still wanted to have him in his life. He knew that if anybody else had done that he would never forgive them but he already had forgiven Tig. He took another deep breath and walked over to the bar sitting back down next to Chibs.

"How did it go, you're not bleeding so that's a good thing." Juice nodded and grabbed a drink downing it in one long gulp. Chibs watched him and immediately clocked the new bruises darkening his wrists. He grabbed one of them and pulled it close trying to figure out what the shape was. Juice yanked his arm back and stared down at the bar knowing he was going to have to explain. "Talk Juice or I'm going in there and asking him."

"I didn't realise he's been drinking and he got in my face and I told him to get over himself but as I was walking out he pinned me too the door and said some shit, he stopped though so it doesn't matter." He explained nervously. Chibs ground his teeth together and grabbed Juice's arm once again, inspecting them closely.

"How did he pin you?"

"Chibs it really doesn't matter, he didn't do anything just forget it."

"Answer the fucking question Juice, how did he pin you." Juice huffed and looked up staring into Chibs' eyes. Chibs stared back and felt his blood running cold as he realised what had happened. He sprang up from his seat making Juice jump and started to walk away but Juice grabbed him.

"Chibs he didn't do anything I swear. Please just let this go, you'll just make it harder for us, please." Chibs let out a deep breath and stepped closer to Juice pulling him into a tight hug. He held him close and lightly kissed his temple trying to calm both of them down. "He's getting there Chibs I can see it just a little bit longer and we'll be fucking each other's brains out." Chibs pulled away and looked Juice over making sure he was ok.

"Fine but I'm going to talk to him… don't even try and argue its happening. Have another drink and chill out I'll be back in a minute." Juice sat down and pressed his head against the bar enjoying the cool touch. He waited until he heard Chibs walk away before he lifted his head and wiped at his tears.

Tig felt the room swaying as he sat on the floor thinking about what he had just done. He felt bile slowly rising up his throat and sprinted to the bathroom getting there just in time. He leant against the toilet heaving up his liquid dinner until finally nothing was left. He shifted around and sat against the wall slowly catching his breath.

"Get up I need to talk to you." Tig looked up and scowled when he saw Chibs watching him. He slowly stood up and pushed him out of the way. "I just spoke to Juice, what the fuck were you thinking? I don't care how wasted you are if you ever do that to him ever again I'll kill you, understand?"

"He came in here looking for something and I gave him what he wanted…"

"Shut the fuck up you pathetic piece of shit. I know why he came in here and it wasn't for you to force yourself on him. I know you love him and so does he so sort your shit out and put him out of his misery before you do some serious damage."

"You two are so fucked I can't get my head around it, one minute he's telling me he loves me and the next he's disappearing with you and reappearing in his boxers with you now your both telling me that I should just get over myself and love him. That's one fucked up relationship you've got there brother." Tig hissed viscously. Chibs stared at him for a second before bursting out with laughter.

"Is that why you've got your head up your arse because you think we're fucking, my god brother your stupider than you look. Juice wants you nobody else I don't think he's fucked anyone for months. And me I love him but I can think of more enticing and enjoyable places to put my dick. Fucking hell Tigger sort yourself out and start thinking straight." Without waiting for a reply Chibs walked out of the room laughing to himself at the stupidity of the situation.

Tig sank down onto his bed and put his head in his hands feeling shame and embarrassment crawl up his back. He took deep breath in and stood as he let it out. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the room feeling slightly overwhelmed. He slowly stumbled down the corridor to the bar looking around at all the people trying to find Juice. He looked to the bar and spotted him quickly pushed his way through the crowd getting to him within seconds. "I need to talk to you." Juice jumped at the close voice and moved back when he realised who it was. Chibs moved closer making sure Tig and Juice knew he was there.

"Not right now Tig, maybe in the morning when you're sober. Go get some sleep and I'll come find you tomorrow." Tig stepped closer and grabbed his arm trying to get him to look at him. Juice's breath hitched at the close contact, fighting every piece of himself that was telling him to lean closer.

"Please Juice I… I just… I'm sorry." Juice closed his eyes and shook his head finally pulling away.

"I know but we can do this in the morning, go get some sleep and we'll figure everything out after." Tig opened his mouth to argue but Chibs leaned closer and shook his head signalling the conversation was over. Juice smiled up at him and patted his chest in thanks. "Tigger we'll do this in the morning, go get some sleep." Tig nodded and stepped back walking away. "Chibs I need to go home I can't be here with him like that I'll cave. I'll see you in the morning."

"You want me to come, I can crash on your couch." Juice stood up and shook his head stepping away.

"I'm good thanks brother I need to sort my own shit out, thanks for everything tonight."

"Anytime brother anytime." Juice smiled and walked away not looking back as he heard Chibs call one of the girls. He pushed open the door and let out a relieved sigh as felt the fresh air hit his face. He stepped to his bike and climbed on relaxing instantly ready to go home to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning after a shitty night's sleep Juice pulled into his usual parking spot and cut the engine on his bike. He stayed seated for a few extra seconds watching as the garage slowly started coming to life instantly seeing Tig. He pulled his helmet off and climbed off the bike sliding it over the handle bars. He sucked in a deep breath and walked to the garage making the hasty decision to ignore Tig. He stepped up to Chibs and nodded at him almost hiding behind his body.

"Juicy you look like shite, what did you do after you left last night?"

"Thanks for that. I went home and had a shitty night's sleep. My mind just wouldn't shut up and I didn't have any weed to help calm me down." Juice explained quietly. He fiddled with his tools getting his station ready for the day trying not to look up when he heard Tig growl at the prospect.

"Sorry mate but if it makes you feel any better after you left Tig got into a bottle of cheap whiskey and stumbled to bed and four this morning and Gemma had him up at eight to open this place so he's feeling a little delicate as well." Juice looked up finally noticing the dark bags under Tig's eyes, quickly looking away when Tig caught him.

"It doesn't. I'm gunna get on with some work; keep my mind off all of that shit." Without wanting or waiting for a reply Juice turned on his heel and walked over to the car he had been working on the day before, sliding underneath it letting out a content sigh at doing something familiar.

All fucking day Juice had been ignoring him. Any time he even got remotely close enough to talk he'd either walk away or get Chibs to stand between them and it was driving Tig fucking insane. He just wanted to talk and say sorry for being such an asshole the night before. Every time he thought about what he'd done he'd get the same sinking feeling in his stomach from last night that made him want to puke. He understood why Juice was angry but how was he meant to apologise and make it right if he wouldn't let him. He looked over at him for what felt the hundredth time that day and saw the same sad look on his face and all he could think was that he wanted to take it away so without a second thought he sank back the rest of his drink and climbed off his stool quickly walking over to him.

"You said last night that we'd talk today and all you've done is avoid me so I want to talk now." He braced himself for Chibs' normal telling off or for Juice to just completely reject him but all he got was a small nod. He flounced for a second before nodding back and sitting down. "That shit I did last night wasn't right and like you said, before all this we were brothers so I'm sorry." Juice stared at him for a second before nodding again.

"Its fine, I forgave you last night, I knew you didn't mean it." Tig let out a relieved sigh his whole body sagging as the breath left him. "I need to know if you love me, if you're _in_ love with me because if you're not I need to know so I can stop pathetically hoping you do and get on with my life." Juice said sadly. Tig stared at him for a second feeling his heart pound in his ears as he realised he had to tell the truth. He grabbed the nearest drink and downed it enjoying the harsh burn as it slid down his throat.

"I do… I am. When you told me that you love me I freaked out it scared the shit out of me. I don't want to lose the club because I couldn't fucking ignore what my dick wanted. I just want things to go back to normal Juice it was so much simpler. I was fine ignoring you when you watched me and I was fine fucking girls and thinking about you it worked just fine." Tig said in one long rant. Juice felt his heart constrict as Tig's words sank in. He pushed away from the table and stood up quickly storming off. Tig stood up and chased after him quickly catching up and grabbing his arm pulling him to a stop. "Where are you going, you said we could talk?"

"I can't sit and listen to you telling me all the different reasons I can't be with you I get it I know all that I already thought about it. If you don't want to be with me just tell me so I can get over you…" Tig couldn't stand to hear any more so he surged forwards roughly pressing his lips against Juice's clutching at his shirt so he wouldn't pull away. Juice stood stock still his eyes wide open unsure what to do until he heard Tig give a pleading little whimper. He reached up and twisted his fingers in Tig's hair pulling their bodies flush together. He kissed back with everything he had moaning when Tig's tongue finally entered his mouth. After a few more seconds of pure bliss Tig pulled away to get a much needed breath. They stood holding onto each other and panting in each other's faces as the crowd around them carried on with their night. "Holy shit."

"Yep and just so we're clear I do want to be with you. That's what I was trying to explain when you ran off." Tig said quietly distractedly running his fingers up and down Juice's neck. Juice shivered at the words and the gesture leaning into the touch.

"I didn't run off… I stormed. It was very manly." Juice joked. Tig laughed and kissed him again holding their lips together. Juice tugged at his hair pulling him away smiling when he keened. "I should have known you'd get off on a bit of pain. Are we gunna do this then, me and you, together?" Tig looked around the room quickly to see if anyone was watching and caught sight of Clay sat at the bar staring at them. He turned back to Juice and nodded his head in his direction.

"I think we already have." Juice ripped himself out of Tig's hold and took a step back anxiety filling his chest. He looked from Tig to Clay and back unsure what to do. Tig stepped up to him and grabbed him again pulling him close. "We can do this if you want but whatever you want to do you need to tell me so I can tell Clay and figure everything out." Juice took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Fuck I'm freaking out. Do you want this too like properly want this because if you don't you need to tell me…"

"Juice I want this, I want you so stop _freaking out_ and let me go and sort this."

"Says the one who had to fuck the cheapest crow eater I've ever seen because he was freaking out so much. I think how much I'm freaking out is pretty small fry compared to you. Oh yeah and if you ever fuck her again I will cut you dick off, understand?" Tig growled and kissed him again.

"Fucking hell you being possessive has got me hard as fuck."

"Good, now go and fix this so we can go back to my room and you can show me how hard you are." Tig groaned but begrudgingly let Juice go quickly stepping away before he changed his mind. He walked up to Clay and stood in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"Care to explain what the fuck I just saw?" Tig looked up at the harsh tone and shifted from foot to foot. "Speak Tig."

"I love him, we want to be together. We need to take it to the table so we can tell everyone and sort it out. It won't change anything from our point of view but if the guys don't want us here anymore then that's their call." Tig said in a rush. Clay stayed silent slowly sipping at his beer letting the words sink in. He looked over at Juice and saw him watching them nervously.

"You two really are unbelievable why you can't fuck the crow eaters like everyone else…"

"I just told you why I love him and fucking the cheap whores isn't cutting it anymore. If you've got a problem with this then fine, I love this club but I want him, he could make me happy seriously fucking happy and I'm not throwing that away because my brothers can't get over the fact I do." Tig spat angrily. Clay stood up and squared his shoulders trying to intimidate Tig as best he could.

"I don't give a shit where you put your dick and who you love as long as it doesn't affect the club. Get the rest of the guys and we'll sort this in chapel in five." Without waiting for a reply Clay walked off leaving Tig to do as he was told. Tig stood silent for a second digesting Clay's words unsure if he had heard right. He whipped his round when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was relieved to find Juice with a guilty look on his face.

"What did he say?" Tig shook his head and stepped into Juice's space enjoying the heat coming from his body. "Tig seriously I need you to tell me because I'm really fucking close to having a panic attack, what the fuck is going on?"

"I've got to get everyone into chapel so we can tell them and they can decide if we can stay." Juice swallowed nervously and clutched at Tig's cut letting the touch ground him.

"Chibs said that they're our brothers and they love us so they'll let us stay as long as it doesn't affect the club, we're going to be fine, right?" He said in a panic. Tig nodded his head and stepped away quickly climbing on top of the bar and stomping his feet.

"All club members' chapel now everyone else carry on what you're doing." He shouted. He jumped back down and skulked over to chapel relaxing slightly when he felt Juice's touch on his hips. They both walked in and took their respective seats not meeting Clay's eyes when he looked at them. Slowly the room started filling with the rest of the guys. As soon as the doors were shut and everyone was sat down Clay banged the gavel getting their attention.

"It was Tig and Juice that called this so I'll let them take it from here but before I do let me just say that I've already made my decision and I'll be voting last. Tig, Juice take it away." Juice looked up at Tig with a deer in the head lights look that answered his silent question of who was going to explain.

"I'll do this then. I love Juice like want to fuck him and spend probably the rest of my life with him kind of love and we're trying to do that but we need to know if it's alright first. I love this club so much your all my family and I love you but he's so fucking incredible and I can't not have him because you guys say I can't so if you can't deal with us being together then I'll leave I guess." Tig explained fiercely. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds with everybody except Chibs, Jax and Clay looking at Tig with shocked looks on their faces.

"I feel the same by the way like you guys are my only family but I love him and I can't lose him. That's all I want to say." The room stayed quiet again with everyone trying to figure out if this was a joke. "Will someone speak please before I hyperventilate."

"I've known about this for a while now and I'm happy with them being here and being together." Chibs said encouragingly. Juice sent him a grateful smile and quickly spared a look at Tig's annoyed face feeling his inside clench at the sight.

"Yeah I've known too and it doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't affect the club, which it hasn't so far, I'm fine with it." Jax added happily. Suddenly there was a chorus of agreeing grumbles and nodding heads as everybody realised what was happening. Juice looked around the room at every one of his brothers feeling tears welling in his eyes as he saw nothing but love looking back at him.

Tig sucked in a deep breath as he watched Juice looking around the room enjoying the huge smile that spread across his face.

"Anyone got anything else to say?" Clay asked. The room went quiet with nobody speaking. "Ok then let's put it to a vote, all those in favour of Tig and Juice staying and being together… Chibs?"

"Aye they're my brothers and I love them they belong here." Chibs said whole heartedly.

"Opie?"

"It's kind of weird but they're my brothers so yeah I want them to stay."

"Happy?"

"Yep they're my brothers."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah like Chibs said they belong here."

"Piney?"

"I'm old so I don't understand that way but I do know that neither of you would ever do anything to jeopardise this club so yeah I want you to stay."

"Jax?"

"I love them and I want them to be happy and the only way for that to happen is for them to be together and here in this club so I want them to stay."

"Now it's me, I say yeah they can stay they're family and they're not hurting anyone by being together but the second it does start hurting us and the club either it ends or you both go, understood?" Juice and Tig gave frantic nods making it clear they were more than happy. "Right well that's sorted then; Tig and Juice stay and are now together." Without another word Clay banged down the gavel with the room quickly dissolving into cheers and pats on the back for Tig and Juice. As the room slowly emptied Tig walked to Juice trying to make it look less obvious than it already was, once he was within touching distance he grabbed him and pulled him in for a harsh kiss moaning as he was instantly kissed back. After a few seconds they pulled apart but made sure to keep touching.

"Looks like we're doing this, you ready for it?"

"Completely now take me back to your room and fuck me senseless." Juice whispered back. Tig groaned and lifted Juice off his feet quickly carrying him back to the dorm rooms. He shoved his bedroom door open and immediately walked in slamming it behind them. Juice rushed out a deep breath when he was dropped down on the bed with no warning. Tig jumped down on him burying him under his weight making them both moan. He grabbed at Juice's trousers and un-buttoned them pushing them down in the same movement. Juice clutched at his hair dragging him in for a rough kiss. "Fuck need you inside me, come on Tiggy." Tig growled and pushed his own trousers down letting out a sigh of relief as his painfully hard dick was finally freed. He reached over Juice's body for the bottle of lube that was sat on his bedside table but Juice took it from him and threw it away. "You don't need that, I'm ready just put your dick in me."

"Oh fuck." Tig squeezed the base of his dick stopping himself from coming. Juice smirked and leant forwards to suck on Tig's neck making him whimper. "If you want me to fuck you, you need to stop doing that." He gritted out. Juice laughed and stopped what he was doing laying back to just look at Tig's face.

"Fuck me Tiggy come on." Tig nodded and lined himself up slowly pushing in. Juice tensed at the pressure but pushed down on it trying to have Tig in him as quick as he could. Tig pressed his face into Juice's neck taking deep ragged breaths trying his best not to come as the intense heat of Juice's body wrapped around him. He gave one last slow thrust and sighed as he was finally fully sheathed. Juice gradually let out a breath enjoying being completely full. He gently started rolling his hips moaning quietly when Tig brushed against his prostate. "Tig move, I need you to fuck me, come on Tiggy give me what I want, please." Tig pulled himself up onto his elbows and bowed his head to kiss Juice's lips.

"So fucking tight Juice, you feel so good." Juice nodded and rolled his hips again pulling Tig from his haze making him shift his own hips. He slowly drew back until only the tip of his dick was in Juice's tight walls and quickly thrust back in crying out at the tight heat. Juice clawed at his back as he was fucked moaning and cursing every time Tig hammered into his prostate. He pulled at his hair and latched onto his lips with his own kissing him as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck just there, that's it Tig like that. Oh god I've wanted this for so long mmm I'm close keep going. Oh Tig, keep going." Juice babbled as he got closer to his climax. Tig just grunted and kept thrusting not hearing anything except the blood rushing in his ears. He shifted his weight again and yelled at the new angle enjoying the even tighter heat.

"Shit I'm gunna come, fuck oh fucking shit…"

"No Tiggy not yet keep going I'm not there yet I want to come with you." Tig snarled and grabbed Juice's dick in a tight grip and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Juice keened and dug his nails deeper into Tig's back feeling his climax barrelling towards . "That's it like that. Oh shit I'm gunna come, I'm gunna come fuck oh shit…" Juice's whole body tensed as his orgasm was ripped from him shooting thick ropey come across his stomach and Tig's hand. Tig's hips stuttered as Juice's walls tightened around him. He thrust forward burying himself to the hilt falling apart with a loud moan as he came deep inside him.

"Oh shit Juice." Juice gave a sated chuckle clenching down on Tig's dick as he felt himself being filled with come. Tig groaned and bit at Juice's shoulder trying to get him to stop. Juice jerked away and laughed harder as Tig hissed at the movement around his over sensitive dick.

"That was fucking incredible." Tig hummed his agreement pushing his face into Juice's neck relishing the hot sweaty skin he felt there. Juice ran his hands up Tig's back until he came to his thick curly hair wrapping it around his fingers. Tig grunted at the slight tug and bit at the flesh under his mouth. "Ow that hurt don't be a dick."

"M'sorry." Tig mumbled sleepily. Juice gently moved his fingers starting to massage his head making him moan at the soft touch. After a few minutes Juice felt Tig's breathing even out and waited for him to fall asleep before he relaxed finally feeling comfortable enough to. He laid there staring up at the ceiling trying to wrap his head around the fact he was finally in Tig's bed with Tig still buried deep inside him.

"This is fucking crazy." He muttered to himself disbelievingly. He moved around slightly and quietly laughed when Tig grunted at the clenching around his dick, pressing a light kiss to the top of Tig's head he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Juice woke with a start when he felt an unfamiliar weight against his chest. He went to push it away but just as he did he saw the dark curls and immediately smiled. He reached down and twisted his fingers in it smiling wider when Tig moaned in his sleep. He kept going with the gentle twisting until Tig was fully awake and staring up at him. "Good morning."

"G'mornin'" Tig mumbled sleepily. He slowly started shutting his eyes but was jolted awake when Juice yanked at his hair. "Ow fuck that hurt, what was that for?"

"You can't go back to sleep. I want a kiss and I need to get up and get moving." Tig groaned and moved away burying his head in his pillow. "Hey, what about my kiss?"

"You're not having one you're a morning person and I don't like those. They suck." Juice tried to stifle a laugh but failed with it bursting from his throat in a high pitched squeak. Tig quickly lifted his face from the pillow to see what was wrong.

"Not until after my morning coffee." Tig looked at him confused for a second before groaning once again and rolling his eyes. Juice chuckled and leant across gently kissing him on the cheek. "I am a morning person I'm sorry, do you still love me?" Tig thought about it for second before slowly nodding. Juice's face split into a huge grin making Tig wake up just that little but more. "I love you too. I'm gunna go and get a coffee then we'll see about that sucking." Without waiting for a response he jumped off the bed and pulled his pants on speeding out the room. He wondered down the hallway enjoying the ache in his backside. He stepped into the kitchen and was hit with the delicious smell of strong coffee. He looked around and smiled gratefully when he saw Gemma stood holding up a steaming cup. He walked closer and took it with a smile. "Thanks."

"Welcome sweetie, how was your night after the vote." Juice looked down at his feet with a blush climbing up his cheeks. "That good huh?" Juice nodded shifting from foot to foot. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm real happy for you both and if anybody says anything different you tell me and I'll sort it."

"Thanks Gem. All the guys we're really good with it though so I don't think there'll be any trouble."

"Well you tell me if there is. Do you want any breakfast, I did some shopping so…"

"Juice, where are you, I've been waiting in there for you to show your sucking technique for ages, what are you doin'?" Tig stopped at the door quickly covering himself when he saw Gemma in the corner. "Shit sorry Gem." Gemma just waved her hand dismissively and turned away. Tig looked over at Juice and glared when he saw he was fighting not to laugh.

"Go put some clothes on I'm making a family breakfast." Tig nodded and turned around still glaring as he left the room. Juice stood with his hand covering his mouth trying to calm down. "You can laugh now, he's gone." Gemma said as she ducked down into the fridge. Juice let out a cackling laugh and doubled over clutching at his sides. Gemma straightened up and looked at him with a wry smile on her face.

"Oh Gem I'm sorry he's just so perfect sometimes and so inappropriate I fucking love him." Juice gasped out. Gemma smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm happy to hear you say that, he needs someone other than me to love him and look after him. Now go get a shirt and help me with this would you." Juice nodded and slowly walked out smiling to himself. He walked back to Tig's room and let himself in surprised to not see Tig back in bed.

"Tiggy, you in here?"

"In here I'm gunna jump in the shower seeing as you're not gunna suck my dick." Juice laughed and crept in jumping up on the counter to watch Tig as he got the shower ready.

"Yeah sorry about that I've got to help Gemma out, I'll make it up to you later though, I promise." Tig nodded with a grunt refusing to look at him. "Don't be like that it's not my fault. Anyway I was gunna come back in here but then you walked in and flashed her and I guess she's punishing you."

"Oh so it's my fault that your lazy ass took so long and now you can't suck my dick, yeah that seems right." Tig huffed indignantly. Juice stared at him for a second before climbing down off the side and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I can't suck your dick right now but I promise when I do it will be well worth the wait, ok?" Tig shrugged his shoulders and stepped away and into the shower. Juice rolled his eyes and pushed the door closed. "It's a good job I love you because if you was trying to win me over you'd be failing right now. I'll see you in a minute." Tig grinned at Juice's words and pushed the door open again to kiss him. Juice shoved him away when his torso started getting wet. "Get in the shower and come eat and I'll show you I'm more than just a pretty face." He waited for Tig to nod before turning and walking away.

Twenty minutes later Juice stood grinning down at a pan as he fried an egg. He couldn't help himself he finally had everything he wanted and if he was honest with himself he was really enjoying the fact he was cooking for Tig. He couldn't explain it to himself but all he knew was that cooking for him felt right and all he wanted to do was make sure that it was absolutely perfect. "Juicy boy pass me that orange juice would ya."

"No get it yourself I'm busy I don't want these to go wrong." Juice snapped back. Chibs raised an eyebrow and slowly wondered over to the orange juice pouring himself a glass while staring at Juice. Juice quickly turned back to him and smiled apologetically.

"What's going on brother?"

"I've never made him breakfast before and I want to get it right." Chibs smirked and patted him on the back.

"Oh Juicy boy I don't think you have to worry about getting it wrong he loves you brother and I don't think anybody other than Gemma has ever made him breakfast before so you've already won, don't worry so much." Juice nodded and flipped the egg onto a plate beaming when the yolk didn't break. Chibs clapped him on the back again and walked out of the room. Juice took the frying pan off the hob and turned the heat off. He grabbed the plate and turned around jumping out of his skin at the sight of Tig stood in the doorway.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing, you scared the shit out of me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile, why have you only done one egg?"

"Because it's just for you, everyone else has got scrambled but I know you don't like it so I did you fried." Tig smiled at him and took the plate giving him a bright smile. Juice frowned and gave him a light shove. "Don't look at me like that, it's just an egg." He hastily walked out of the room to make sure Tig didn't see his red cheeks and ecstatic smile. He got to the table and stood behind Tig's chair waiting for him to take a seat.

Tig walked in and saw Juice behind his seat, frowning slightly at the sight. He walked over to the table and sat down smiling up at Juice.

"Good now everybody's here I just want to say that I love you all and I'm glad we can have this family breakfast so enjoy." Gemma said from the head of the table. Everybody lifted their glasses up and cheered in agreement. "Well eat up, me and Juice didn't slave away in that kitchen for it to go cold." The room descended into quiet conversations as everybody passed food around and started eating, everybody except Juice who just stood behind Tig gently resting his hands on his shoulders. He watched as Tig sat back knowing that he was waiting for everybody else to finish before he reached in and got something for himself. He reached down and took Tig's plate and without saying a word he started piling things on. Tig watched him amazed that he knew what to get. After a few more seconds Juice placed the plate back in front of him and went back to gently squeezing his shoulders. Tig smiled and picked up his cutlery diving in with revelry.

"Juice you not eating brother." Juice looked over to Jax and smiled shaking his head. Jax frowned taking a sip of his drink. "What's wrong, mom said you worked hard on this, why aren't you enjoying it with us?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just making sure everybody's happy." Without thinking Juice gave Tig a surreptitious look which Jax saw. He laughed quietly to himself almost choking on his drink when Juice's eyes went bug eyed at being caught.

"In that case could you get me another drink?" Juice shook his head and lifted his hand showing Jax his middle finger. Jax laughed and jiggled his now empty glass in the air. "Come on Juicy you said you want to make everyone happy a glass of water would make me really happy right now."

"Fuck you get your own water." Jax cackled loudly at the rebuttal and murderous look on Juice's face, enjoying being able to wind him up so easily. Tig looked up at the words and shot Juice a confused look.

"What's wrong with you, what's he doing?" Juice smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders again shaking his head.

"Nothings he's just being a dick." Juice put extra emphasis on the last word making sure Jax heard. Tig looked between them both and just laughed unsure what else to do. "Do you want anything else, a drink or some more food?" Before Tig could even answer Juice was in motion leaning over the table to grab a glass. Tig quickly wrapped his fingers around Juice's wrist pulling it away from the glass.

"No what I want is for you to stop fussing and sit and eat with your family. I can get my own drink." Juice pulled his hand away and dropped his head hiding his red cheeks.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly. Tig slid his arm around his waist and tugged him down onto his lap immediately nuzzling at his ear. Juice tried to pull away feeling uncomfortable as some of the guys looked at them but Tig held onto him tightly not letting him move. After a few seconds the guys went back to their food and Juice relaxed glad they weren't watching anymore.

"Don't be sorry I like you looking after me but I want you to relax we're aloud to be together out here they already voted they can't get rid of us now." Juice reeled back gawking at Tig completely shocked.

"That's not what this is about I just…" Juice quickly cut himself off looking anywhere but actually at Tig.

"You were just what?" Juice looked at him for a second before bowing his head again.

"I wanted to make you happy, make sure you had everything you wanted. I want to look after you." He explained sheepishly. Tig chuckled and squeezed Juice's hip reassuringly. Juice shifted away and glared down at Tig's grinning face. "Gee thanks for being so nice about it here's me thinking you'd laugh at me for acting like an old lady. What was I thinking?" He abruptly stood up shaking Tig's hands off walking away in a hurry. Tig stayed silent in his seat for a few seconds shocked at Juice's outburst before getting up and chasing after him.

"Hey Juice wait." Juice stopped and turned round scowling angrily. Tig stopped short at the sight not wanting to do the wrong thing.

"What do you want?"

"I wasn't laughing at you I just wasn't expecting that. I don't think you were acting like an old lady like I said I like you looking after me especially if it makes you happy." Juice nodded his head understanding what Tig had said but he didn't move any closer and when Tig did he took a step back. "Come on Juice I haven't actually done anything wrong just come and sit back down."

"No I need to figure this shit out give me a few minutes."

"Fine whatever, do what you want but this is really fucking stupid just get over it already." Tig said as he turned to walk away. Juice watched him walk back to the table fighting the urge to chase after him and hit him. His head was spinning, he finally had what he wanted and he was getting in his own way because he couldn't decide if he liked the fact he wanted to look after Tig.

"So fucking stupid." He muttered to himself as he left the room.

Tig sat heavily in his chair glaring down at his fried egg wishing he could pick it up and launch it against the wall. None of this was his fucking fault and for some unknown stupid reason he felt guilty. All he wanted was to sit with Juice and their family and enjoy a fucking meal but now Juice was sulking somewhere and he was sat at the table on his own feeling miserable, the perfect fucking start to the day.

Juice stood in the kitchen unsure what to do. More than anything he wanted to go back out there and enjoy himself but he couldn't. He felt self-conscious and exposed when he was just stood behind Tig but that's where he wanted to be so he could get him what he wanted and needed. His head was a jumbled mess and his feelings were even worse. He slowly trudged over to the sink giving up on figuring everything out deciding instead to get on with washing up. He filled the sink with hot soapy water and started scrubbing at the different pots and pans trying to stop overthinking everything.

"Oh sweetie you didn't have to do that I was just coming to do it now." Juice jumped at the voice whipping his head round to stare at a smiling Gemma. He took a steadying breath and tried to smile back but failed dismally. "What's wrong darling?"

"How do you do it Gem I mean I know you're not a member or anything but all of us still listen to you and respect you and yet you cook for us and clean up after us, how do you do it?" Juice asked desperately. Gemma walked to him and pulled him away from the sink making him sit down at the small table in the corner of the room.

"I didn't understand any of that Juicy start again." Juice snorted a laugh and nodded his head, ringing out his hands as he suddenly became nervous.

"I want to look after him like you do with Clay I want to get him his breakfast and make sure that he has everything he wants but I don't know how to do that without feeling like an old lady, no offense, or without the guys treating me like one." Gemma gave a quiet chuckle at the comment and rubbed his shoulders.

"None taken baby. I think you can do it one of two ways, one you can say to them all that you'll do that stuff for him and only him and that it's not okay for them to say anything about it or two you cannot say anything, get on with it and deal with it if and when it comes up."

"I'm not saying I won't do stuff for them, like today I helped with the breakfast and I really enjoyed doing it for them and I'd do it again. I'd like to do it like you do; making everyone breakfast and dinner when I can… do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, if I'm honest I think your overthinking it. They know that you're his… what are you going by boyfriend, partner what?" Juice looked up at the question not sure what to say. "Ok well whatever you are you're his so they'll treat you like that but they'll also treat you like their brother like normal you just need to get over it."

"You think?" Gemma nodded smiling sadly at him when she saw his face drop at the simplicity of the situation. "Fuck me maybe I am an old lady after all the way I've been acting."

"Hey you boys are far more dramatic than I have ever been. I suggest you go explain to that miserable man you call a boyfriend what the fuck is going on so he looks less like a kicked puppy and you can finally give him that blow job he was hollering about earlier." Juice laughed quietly and stood up wrapping his arms around Gemma when he was pulled into a tight hug.

Tig watched silently as the room slowly emptied of people ignoring the smiles they shot him as they went. Juice still wasn't back and it had been nearly an hour since he had disappeared off and with every minute that passed Tig got more and more frustrated. He could feel it under his skin and knew that if he didn't see Juice soon he was going to explode. He pushed his chair out and was just about to stand up when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He twisted round and saw Juice smiling sheepishly down at him. "I was just gunna come and find you, where have you been?"

"Helping Gemma, I'm sorry I was a dick my head was all over the place." Tig grunted shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Juice smirked and leaned down gently pressing his lips against Tig's neck for a delicate kiss. Tig couldn't help it when a soft moan left his lips and he leant his neck to the side for better access. "Honestly Tig I am sorry I was just confused, I didn't know what to do with how I was feeling. I thought that if I started looking after you like I want to the others might see me differently and I'm not, just because I like you fucking me and I like looking after you don't make me an old lady, you know?" Tig nodded and reached around grabbing at Juice's waist to pull him round onto his lap with a rough grunt. Juice grinned at the manhandling; exposing his neck for Tig to suck on, moaning the second he felt hot lips against him. He lifted his hands up running them through Tig's hair pushing and pulling at him.

"Fuck your annoying sometimes; I can't stay fucking mad at you." Juice keened trying to press closer but unable to because of the awkward angle. "Straddle me; I need to feel you on me." Juice quickly stood up replacing himself on Tig's lap with a leg on either side of him. They both immediately started grinding into each other moaning into their kiss. Tig grabbed at Juice's ass loving the way the meaty flesh gave under his hands. Juice pulled at his hair moaning loudly when Tig bit his bottom lip. "You've got to suck my dick or let me fuck you but soon otherwise I'm gunna fucking explode."

"So romantic." Juice teased breathlessly.

"If you wanted romance baby you only had to say, when I get the chance I'll go out and buy you a bunch of flowers but for now either suck my dick or let me fuck you." Juice laughed and leant down kissing Tig hard and fast. Keeping Tig distracted he reached down and undid both of their trousers shoving them down as far as he could. He slid his hand inside Tig's boxers and started roughly jerking him off. Tig groaned thrusting up into the touch trying to get more. "Juice please baby I'm so fucking hard it hurts just give me what I need."

"Say that again and you can have whatever you want." Tig looked at him confused for a second before smirking up at him.

"What baby?" Juice nodded, frantically stroking his dick harder. "MMM fuck baby just like that you're so good at that, come on baby give me what I want."

"Don't say it like that; don't make it dirty, I want you to say it because you love me not because it makes me hard." Juice said getting slightly frustrated. Tig nodded his understanding and kissed him softly, begging him for forgiveness.

"Ok I'm sorry Juicy just please give me what I want I can't stand it anymore." Without a word Juice climbed off his lap and got down on his knees never taking his hand off Tig's dick. Tig watched with heavy lidded eyes as Juice slowly leant forwards and smoothly sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. He moaned loudly at the wet heat fighting every urge in his body to thrust up into it. Juice looked up at the noise and smirked, gradually taking more of him in until he could feel the head lightly hitting the back of his throat. "Ah fuck baby oh shit so good." Tig brought his hands up resting them on the back of Juice's hand wanting desperately to push him down further. Juice growled making Tig cry out as the vibrations rattled across his dick. He pushed down without thinking and quickly yanked his hands away when he realised what he was doing. "Shit sorry." Juice shook his head and without taking his mouth off his dick he reached up and grabbed Tig's hands placing them back on his head and pushing down. Tig grinned down at him and gripped at his short hair thrusting up as hard as he could. Juice growled again and Tig's hips stuttered opening his mouth on a silent moan.

Juice listened intently to Tig mumbling incoherent nonsense as he got closer to his climax enjoying every second of it. He relished the slight burn in the back of his throat as Tig's dick hit it repeatedly and the stinging press of his nails in the top of his head. He loved hearing Tig moan and watching the different layers of pleasure flit across his face knowing he was the one making it all happen. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Tig's hips stuttered again and he registered what he was saying, "Juicy I'm close fuck baby I'm so close oh shit I'm gunna come." Juice moaned and started working Tig's dick harder trying to get him to his climax. Tig thrust up with as much force as possible burying himself deep in Juice's throat coming with a loud grunt. As his climax rushed through him he kept giving small thrusts making Juice milk him dry. Juice swallowed everything he was given squeezing Tig's thighs with every thrust. After a few more seconds Tig sank back down onto his chair panting breathlessly as his dick slipped from Juice's mouth. "Fuck baby that was amazing." Juice smiled, slowly rising to his feet and climbing back onto Tig's lap kissing him soundly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Juice rasped out with a cheeky smile. Tig growled at the sound of his fucked out voice and lightly bit his lip before reaching down and sliding his hand inside Juice's trousers frowning slightly when all he felt was a sticky mess and his soft cock. Juice smirked and kissed the frown away. When he could Tig pulled back and smiled smugly.

"I guess I'm not the only one that enjoyed it." Juice nodded and shifted around trying to get comfortable in his now _cold_ sticky boxers. With a huff he gave up and stood on unsteady feet. Tig held him close burying his head in his stomach enjoying the soothing up and down motion of him breathing.

"You know I don't think this is where Gemma meant for me to give you a blow job." Tig quickly lifted his head up at the words and stared at Juice completely shocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Juice laughed and started lightly massaging his head making Tig purr.

"She told me to come talk to you and give you the blow job you were hollering about earlier. I just don't think she meant in here." Juice explained happily. Tig nodded unable to answer with the pleasure coursing through his body.

They both jumped when the entrance door was shoved open with a bang revealing Jax.

"Tig we've got to go something's going down with the Irish, Clay wants us both." Tig stood up and shoved his dick back in his pants with a smirk when Jax cringed. "Seriously in here, your rooms are just there, what's wrong with you?"

"It was all Juice he practically pinned me down I could barely fight him off." Tig teased. Juice playfully shoved him away. Jax laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm sure you were fighting as hard as you could to get him off you."

"Look if he's determined and really wants to suck me off who am I to tell him no."

"Shut up you cocky shit and go do as you're told." Juice joked back. Tig reached out and pulled him close making sure to have every part of his body he could touching him. He leaned in and kissed him softly wanting to stay there forever. Juice pulled away when he heard Jax give a quiet cough. "You've got to go I'll see you later. Be safe." He leaned in again and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Without another word Tig stepped up to Jax and they left. Juice stood in the same spot unsure what to do for a few seconds before pulling himself together and going to get changed before going to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy and when I wasn't I just didn't have any ideas but it's here now so I hope you enjoy. xx **

A few hours later Juice looked up from the car he was working on when he heard the familiar roar of motorbikes pulling up into the lot. He smiled when he saw all of the guys pulling their helmets off feeling the small knot of worry he had had all afternoon disappear. He stepped out of the garage wiping his hands on a rag and grinned when he saw Tig climbing off his bike. He watched him curiously as he fiddled with something and hid it from view of Jax as he walked past.

"Tiggy, what are you doing?" Tig jumped and span round glaring at Juice for making him jump. Juice shrugged his shoulders in apology and walked to him not missing him shove whatever he was hiding in his pocket. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Tig scooped him up in his arms and squeezed him tight kissing down the side of his neck. Juice laughed as he was span round and tugged at Tig's hair making him put him down with a moan. He latched his lips onto Tig's and kissed him deeply. While he was distracted he slid his hand into Tig's pocket and stole what he had hidden in there. He pulled away and frowned down at the key in his hand. Tig tried to grab it but Juice stopped him. "Juice fuck sake give it back, I told you it was nothing." Juice handed it back seeing how angry and upset Tig with him. Once he had it back in his hand Tig stormed off too angry with Juice to stick around.

"Tig wait I'm sorry I was just playing, I didn't mean to upset you seriously I'm sorry." Tig just ignored him and kept walking. Juice huffed his disappointment but refused to follow him and went back to work not playing into his childish games.

Tig stalked over to the bar and sat down motioning to the prospect to get him a drink. Within seconds there was a bottle of beer in front of him. He nodded his thanks and downed half of it as fast as he could. He sat grumbling to himself for a while not noticing anyone until he felt a soft hand on his arm as somebody sat next to him. He looked over and smiled at Gemma as she got comfortable.

"What's wrong sweetie, you look sad." Tig shrugged and downed the rest of his drink grimacing as the warm liquid went down his throat. "Has it got something to do with a certain Puerto Rican who looks just as miserable as you?" Tig looked up at the mention of Juice and nodded knowing there was no point in denying it. "So what happened, what's he done this time?" Tig sighed and motioned for another drink.

"Nothing he just took something too far and I over reacted. We're both being fucking stupid." Gemma laughed at the admission and rubbed his shoulder. "We'll get over it."

"Are you gunna tell me what he took too far or is that none of my business?"

"Everything's your business Gem, you make sure of it." Gemma laughed again and stole some of his drink.

"That's true so what did he do?" Tig huffed and reached into his pocket slowly pulling out the key. He planted it on the bar and slid it over to Gemma not looking directing at her. Gemma picked it up and turned it over unsure what she was looking for. "He saw your key? Your gunna have to explain sweetie because I'm drawing a blank."

"It's not my key; it's a spare of my key… for him. He grabbed it out of my pocket and I wasn't ready for him to see it or to ask him yet and I panicked and lost my temper. It's stupid but I want it to be right and out in that parking lot isn't right." Gemma stared at him for a few seconds not sure what to say. Tig turned to her at the silence and laughed at the shocked look on her face. "You alright there Gem you look a bit stunned." Gemma pulled herself together and smiled at him.

"I am. You've never been one to take things slowly have you Tiggy. You sure you want to do this sweetie. Don't look like that I just want you to be happy and if this is going to make you happy then go for it but I want you to make sure you seriously want this and it's not just so you can shag whenever you want." Tig nodded his understanding and took a swig of his beer taking a second to think.

"I love him mama. He's good for me and I want him with me." Tig paused and let the words sink in for a few seconds before speaking again, "And if he moves in with me I can make sure none of the crow eaters get their claws in him." Gemma chuckled and stood up wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sure they know not to go near him now you've staked your claim. I'm happy for you Tiggy just remember that he's not as old as you and hasn't already done the family thing so it might take him a second to figure out what he wants." Tig nodded and then frowned realising what she had said.

"Hey last time I checked your older than me." Gemma smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Did I say old I meant wise; he's not as wise as you." Tig laughed into his beer and watched her walk away feeling more comfortable with his decision. He sipped on the last of his beer and set the empty bottle down standing up with a quiet sigh. He slowly wandered out to the garage smiling when he caught sight of Juice bent over a car. He stepped up behind him and rested his hands on his hips feeling him jump at the contact. Juice stood up and tried to step away bit Tig held on to him pulling him into his body. He rested his head on his shoulder clutching at him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Juice stayed silent for a few seconds not wanting to give into Tig straight away but after a few more seconds he couldn't take it anymore and nodded reaching down squeezing Tig's fingers.

"You're forgiven but what did you freak out about, I don't get it, it was just a key."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. I can't tell you yet but I promise I will and it's not anything bad… well I hope not anyway. Give me a few days and you will know everything, ok?" Juice twisted in his grasp and stared at him sad confusion marring his face. "Don't look like that I promise I'll tell you."

"Ok. So if it's a good thing and you won't tell me basically you've got me a surprise." Juice said, slowly getting more excited. Tig grinned and nodded his head acting quickly as Juice launched himself at him wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him roughly moaning into his mouth as Tig's hands came up to squeeze his ass. "I'm so excited." Juice squeaked happily. Tig laughed and put him down pushing him against the car.

"I can see that but how excited exactly, on a scale of one to ten, one being more kissing and ten being spectacular sex, where are you?" Tig asked seductively. Juice jumped up onto the car and wrapped his legs around Tig's waist pulling him close. Tig sucked in a deep breath as he felt Juice's growing erection rub against his own. "Fuck, please tell me that means you're a ten."

"I'm probably at a nine but I'm sure you could persuade me into going further. What do you think?" Tig smirked and slowly moved forward holding Juice in place to kiss him softly. He pushed forward trying his hardest to get as close as he could. Juice moaned loudly showing his appreciation as there dicks rubbed together. "Fuck Tiggy I'm definitely at ten now. Let me have that spectacular sex you were on about." He panted happily. Without a word Tig started kissing him again while pulling at both of their clothes trying to get them both naked as quickly as possible.

"Lift your ass up I need to get these stupid fucking overalls off you. Why they have to make them so difficult to get them off I don't know." Tig grumbled angrily. Juice laughed at the words and did as he was told lifting himself off of the car. Tig yanked at the overalls pulling them off making Juice snatch at his shoulders to keep himself steady so he wouldn't fall. "Yes!" Tig shouted triumphantly when the overalls were finally out of the way. Juice snorted and through his head back cackling loudly at the outburst.

"Jesus Tiggy you'd think you'd just won the Super Bowl or something you only got my pants off me. Calm down." Juice gasped out through the laughter. Tig gave a quiet chuckle and started kissing down Juice's now bare chest finally getting back to task. Juice gave a last little laugh before grabbing at Tig's hair loving the groan he got in response.

"I have just won the Super Bowl your my Super Bowl." Tig joked breathlessly. Juice choked and spluttered laughter and air catching in this throat. Tig moved away from him and slapped him on the back. Juice finally sucked in a deep breath only to cough it back out in a hoot of laughter. He clutched at his stomach feeling his muscles contracting with every roll of laughter. Tig watched him for a second enjoying seeing him so happy getting lost in the moment until he felt his dick throb with impatience. He bent back down and started kissing a trail down Juice's shaking chest.

"Holy shit Tiggy I can't breathe, oh my god." Tig ignored him and kept kissing down his body trying to entice Juice back into what they were doing. He reached down seeking out some much needed friction for his aching cock. He finally found it moaning as he ground his hand against himself. Juice gasped in a breath as he felt Tig's hot soft lips press against his pubic bone. "Shit Tiggy go lower, I need you lower. Oh fuck right there." Tig did as he was told gently sucking the head of Juice's dick into his mouth loving the cry of pleasure he got in return. He slowly worked his way down until he felt Juice's pubes tickle his nose. He pulled back hollowing his cheeks making Juice moan even louder. "Tiggy… oh shit stop I want you to fuck me. Please Tiggy get up here and fuck." Tig pulled off his dick and stood up smashing their lips together, wanting him to taste himself. They both keened grabbing at each other wanting more skin and heat. Tig yelped slightly feeling Juice palm at his dick. After a few seconds he pushed him away and grabbed at his button yanking it open. Juice watched him enjoying the feeling of being wanted so much that Tig was actually ripping at his clothes.

"Are you just gunna watch me or are you gunna help?"

"I'm gunna watch, I love the fact you want me this bad, that you're fighting with your pants so you can get in me as fast as you can. I love the fact you love me that much." Juice said honestly. Tig stopped what he was doing and stared at him for a second feeling his heart constrict at the blush creeping up Juice's chest and neck. He leaned over and pressed a soft tender kiss against his lips, holding them together. Juice pulled back, looking at him slightly dazed. "That was… wow what was that for exactly?"

"Because I just realised I love you more than I thought." Juice chuckled and looked down at his feet feeling his cheeks heat up.

"That's because I'm amazing and I'm your Super Bowl. Now stop talking and fuck me already I went past ten about five minutes ago. I need you remember." Tig stepped forward pressing his now naked body against Juice's. He put his hands on his ass and lifted him off his feet making Juice squeal and clutch at his shoulders. "Jesus Tiggy warn me would you."

"Sorry baby." Juice smiled at the nickname and kissed down the side of Tig's neck enticing a deep moan from him. Tig tried to concentrate on giving Juice and himself what they wanted but just as he reached down to push into Juice there was a loud bang behind them. They both looked up at the sound to see Clay glaring at them. Tig immediately jumped back to pull his pants up leaving Juice to fall to the floor in a naked heap. Juice jumped to his feet and yanked up his overalls staring down at the floor fighting back the urge to laugh.

"If you're together fine I don't give a shit but don't do that shit in here. Get dressed and get out of my sight." Clay shouted angrily. Juice waited until he was out of sight before erupting into laughter. Tig looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh as well. He walked over to him and pulled him into a hot kiss smothering their laughter.

"Holy shit I feel like a teenager that just got caught making out by my parents. We should go before he comes back out." Juice panted out.

"Where do you want to go?" Juice gave a seductive smile and grasped at Tig's hips pulling him closer.

"Your room so we can pick up where we left off." Tig smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the clubhouse. They walked across the lot and pushed the heavy front door open walking into a loud party. "What's going on, how did I miss this?"

"Don't know guess they just wanted some fun. Come on we can join them later." Tig answered tugging at Juice's arm only to meet resistance. He turned back and found Juice stood with a guilty smile on his face. He gave a reluctant sigh and stepped closer to him, "You want to stay don't you?" Juice gave a guilty nod biting down on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, please." Tig smiled half-heartedly and nodded. "Thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Good you can start by getting me a beer." Juice kissed him and walked to the bar.

Tig went and sat down watching with a smile as Juice grabbed him a beer and laughed with their brothers. He watched pointedly as one of the crow eaters stepped up to him and started talking. He watched Juice smile at her and nod his head before taking her hand and pulling her away from the crowd, forgetting about Tig's beer. He watched feeling anger flare in his stomach as they started grinding against each other to the music, the crow eaters arms draped around Juice's neck pulling him close. He could feel the rage getting hotter and hotter the longer they danced wanting nothing more than to get up and get back what is his. He looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what he was and quickly locked eyes with Chibs who shook his head in silent warning. Tig growled knowing he was right. He knew that he could trust Juice, he was his in just the same way he was Juice's. With that thought he settled into the chair making sure to keep a watchful eye on the pair dancing.

Juice looked over at Tig seeing him leaning back in the chair with a false air of comfort plastered across his body. He smirked knowing that under the calm exterior Tig was seething. He watched him for a second unsure of his next move until he felt a soft pair of lips on his neck. Instantly he pulled back and stared down at the crow eater. "I'm sorry but that can't and won't happen. I'm with Tig." The girl blushed turning bright red taking a step back.

"I am so sorry I didn't know. He's gunna be so pissed." She said worriedly. Juice rubbed her arm comfortingly and gave a cheeky smile.

"I'm sure I'll be able to make him more forgiving. Give us five minutes and bring us over a couple of beers then go give Chibs some company I'm sure he'd appreciate that a hell of a lot more than me and Tig." The crow eater chuckled before walking away. Juice turned to Tig and saw him glaring at the bar squeezing the cushion he was sat on in between his fingers. He walked over to him and pushed him back into the chair quickly sitting in his lap. "Did you miss me?" Tig grunted not looking away from the bar. "Come on Tiggy I was just dancing."

"If you wanted to dance so badly you could have just asked me, I would have danced with you." Juice snorted and stared at him with a disbelieving look on his face. "What, I would have." Tig retorted unhappily. Juice snorted again and stood up trying to pull Tig with him. "What are you doing, where you going?"

"You said you'd dance and I want to dance so come on and give me what I want." Tig smirked happy in the fact he knew he was going to impress Juice. He sucked in a deep breath and stood crowding into him making his breath hitch. "You're actually going to dance with me?" Tig nodded and squeezed Juice's hand tugging him to the now empty space he had been dancing in earlier. He waited for the song to finish knowing the next one was going to be smoother and more seductive and sure enough the first note of the song was deep and sexy making them both automatically move closer together. Tig slipped his hands down Juice's sides to his hips digging his nails in staking his claim. He slotted their hips together and started grinding enjoying the quiet moan he got in reply. As the song gradually sped up he twisted Juice around so he could grind against his ass needing to feel that oh so familiar heat. He pulled him close and pushed against him to the beat of the music. "Jesus Tiggy."

"I told you I'd dance with you. Maybe now you'll ask before you dry hump a crow eater." Juice moaned at being told what to do loving being owned.

"Was you jealous Tiggy?" Tig growled and squeezed his hips tighter.

"I didn't like somebody touching something that's mine especially without my permission. Your mine and only I get to touch you." Juice moaned once again unable to help himself. He grabbed Tig's left hand moving it down to his throbbing dick.

"Take me back to your room and back up your words with actions or I might just have to wonder again." Tig turned Juice around roughly kissing him hard and fast. He worried at his bottom lip for a second before letting him go and pressing their foreheads together.

"Don't even joke about that, your mine I fought too hard to have you leave me now, you're stuck with me." Juice nodded feeling guilt twisting with the arousal in his stomach. He leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together.

"I know now take me back to your room and fuck me." Without a word Tig guided them both back to his room not taking his eyes from Juice's. As they walked into the room he pushed Juice down onto the bed grabbing his overalls and pulling them down in one sharp yank. Juice gasped at the rough treatment. "Fuck Tig, need you in me."

"Not yet. I want to tease you and make you moan and writhe until you can't take it anymore and then when you're really begging I'll give you what you want. I'm gunna fuck you so hard you won't be able to breathe…" Before he knew what was going on Juice was on his lap grinding down on his covered dick.

"What if I want to make _you_ beg, what if I fuck you so hard you won't be able to breathe?" Tig laughed loudly forcing their hips together tighter. Juice groaned trying to get back some composure. "Fuck you, I'm in control now. Give me what I want and fuck me." Tig lunged forward pushing Juice onto his back thrusting down.

"Make me." Tig growled playfully. Juice growled back twisting them around so he was on top. They rolled around trying to one up each other until finally Juice wound up on top once again pinning Tig's arms down with his legs. He reached behind himself and popped open Tig's button and zip on his pants. "How are you gunna get them off?" Without a word Juice kneeled forward pressing his knees against Tig's biceps making him hiss at the pain. He slowly pushed his boxers down and reached in pulling Tig's hard dick from the tight fabric.

"I don't need to take them off I just need to be able to get to your dick." Tig laughed and raised his eyebrows enjoying the control being taken away from him. Juice leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd put on the bed side table the night before. He opened the cap and squirted a generous amount on his fingers rubbing it in to warm it up. Once he was satisfied he reached round, slowly pushing a finger into himself with a low hiss. Tig watched in absolute awe as Juice slowly started preparing himself. He tried to grab at him but couldn't move with his arms still pinned. Juice moaned pushing another finger deep inside himself.

"Baby you look so fucking good. Let my arms go and I'll help." Juice shook his head and pulled his fingers from his body crying out at the loss of sensation. "Please baby let me touch you, I'll make you feel so good. Come on Juicy."

"Are you begging?" Juice asked with a leer. Tig frowned and thought about it for a second before giving a slow nod. Juice grinned from ear to ear ecstatic with the confession. He lifted his legs and shuffled back brushing his ass cheeks against Tig's aching dick making them both moan. "Fuck me. Now." Tig didn't need telling twice, in a few swift movements he grabbed the lube and rubbed it across his dick trying not to explode at the contact. After a few seconds he moved himself and guided his dick to Juice's entrance feeling heat radiating from him. He pushed into his whole body tensing as he bottomed out. "Ah fuck Tiggy… feel so good."

"Jesus Juice you're so tight. I need to move, I need you on your back."

"Do it." Tig wrapped his arms around his hips and flipped them burying himself deeper inside Juice's body. "Oh shit Tig right there." Tig did as he was told and started thrusting with abandon needing to make Juice feel as good as he could. He bent forward crashing his lips against Juice's moaning into the deep kiss. Juice bought his hands up to Tig's hair pulling him closer. Tig cried out at the too many sensations running through his body. He grabbed at one of Juice's legs and pushed it up getting a better angle. "Oh fuck Tig need you… ah need you to touch me. Make me come. Please Tiggy I need to come." Juice begged hoarsely. Tig reached down and grabbed Juice's dick in a tight grasp pressing them close. He started jerking him off twisting his wrist when he got to the oversensitive head enticing guttural cries from him with every movement.

"Fuck Juicy baby I'm almost there… gunna cum." Juice yanked him down pushing hard brutal kisses against his lips and jaw until finally he came. His back arched and he howled at the intensity. Pleasure zinged through his body hitting every single nerve. Tig's hips stuttered as Juice's walls clenched around him drawing harsh grunts from his chest. He came to a shuddering halt as his orgasm was ripped from him. He gave a few last desperate thrusts milking himself for everything he had. After what felt like an eternity the pleasure subsided and he collapsed onto Juice snuggling into his body panting damp sticky breaths into his neck. Juice hummed feeling sated and comfortable gently massaged Tig's head soothing them both. "Love you."

"You too, that was spectacular." Tig chuckled and kissed the hot skin under his lips before slowly drifting off to sleep. Juice kept up the soothing massage until he gradually fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Juice woke immediately looking for Tig's warm body only to find the cold empty space he had slept in. he rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table unhappy when it said 10.40am. He sat up and looked around listening to see if Tig was in the shower disappointed when he couldn't hear him. He sat slowly waking up for a few seconds before getting up and getting dressed. He wondered out to the bar seeing the familiar morning routine of his brothers. "Jax, where's Tig?" Jax turned at the shout and smiled at Juice's grumpy face.

"Don't know he just said he had something to do and that he'd be back, that was like an hour ago maybe longer. Try phoning him." Juice nodded feeling uneasiness settling in his stomach. He walked outside pulling his phone from his pocket dialling Tig's number. Tig picked up after a few rings with a cheery hello. "Where are you, I woke up and you were gone?" Juice asked hating the way his voice sounded. Tig chuckled knowing Juice would have a deep frown set on his face.

"I had some stuff to do, I got to go. Love you." Before Juice could reply Tig hung up. Juice stared at his phone for a second before putting it back in his pocket the earlier unease being joined by suspicion.

Tig shoved his phone in his pocket and walked into the locksmiths. He smiled at the blond behind the counter knowing instantly that she remembered him and was happy to see him.

"Hello again, you're here to pick up?"

"Sure am, are you ready for me." The blond laughed and played with her hair. Tig leant against the counter enjoying the flirting.

"I'll go see." Tig nodded and watched as she walked away noticing the way she swayed her hips just that little bit extra. A couple of minutes later she walked back out to Tig still smiling brightly. "Here you go umm… Tig." Tig smiled and took the key inspecting it closely. "Is the inscription how you wanted it?"

"Yeah it's perfect, he's going to love it… I hope." The woman behind the counter smiled fondly and handed him a small box to keep the key in.

"I'm sure he will. Have a good day." Tig smiled and walked away unable to take his eyes off the key. As he got to his bike he gently slipped the key into the box and slid it into his pocket climbing on with a satisfied smile on his face.

Ten minutes later he pulled into the garage silently searching for Juice. After a few second he saw him sat on the bench outside the clubhouse sunning himself. He walked over and sat next to him not saying a word. Juice looked over at him and grinned. "Juicy."

"Hey, where did you go, I was worried." Tig leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Juice's temple hoping to soothe him. Juice shifted closer needing to feel Tig's body heat.

"I just had something to do, you'll find out when I'm ready." Juice turned and grinned knowing Tig was getting his surprise ready.

"Roughly how long is it until I get to know what you've got planned." Tig smirked and kissed him again enjoying the power he had. Juice shoved at his shoulder and stood up struggling when Tig grabbed his hips and pulled him flush to his body.

"Are you sulking right now?" Juice shrugged his shoulders fighting the urge to smile.

"Maybe. You're enjoying this too much. You could make me wait for ages and I'd still have no idea what's going on. It's annoying." Tig huffed out a laugh and pulled him down onto his lap nuzzling into his throat. Just as Juice leant into let Tig get better access his phone started ringing in his pocket. He grumbled and yanked it out quickly answering, "What is it?" he listened for a few seconds trying to concentrate as Tig sucked a wet line up the side of his throat. "Can't you sort it out… fine I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything." Tig stopped what he was doing and let Juice stand up watching as he slammed his phone shut. "I've got to go, there's been some fuck up at the weed shop. I'll see you later." Tig stood as well and grabbed Juice's hand as he walked away.

"Do I not get a kiss before you go?" Juice smiled and moved back giving him a gentle kiss. Tig held him close lightly massaging the back of his head trying to calm him down. As they pulled apart Tig kissed him one last time. "Chill out it's a weed shop how bad could it be?" He joked making Juice giggle.

"You're an ass, you know that. I got to go, love you."

"You love my ass. Love you too." Juice chuckled and walked away. Tig watched him climb on his bike and drive away before turning and going to the garage to get to work.

Hours later Juice pulled back into the parking lot with a deep frown across his face. He slowly climbed off his bike and stood leaning against it catching his breath. His body ached and he was bone tired. Everything that could go wrong that day had and he was feeling the full affects. He shut his eyes and took a few deep soothing breaths before walking towards the garage needing to see Tig more than he ever had. As he walked in he watched Half Sack cleaning a car dancing along to the radio that was blaring in the corner. "Having fun there Sack?" the prospect jumped dropping the sponge he was using to clean the car on the floor.

"Jesus Juice you scared the shit out of me, how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you can't dance for shit. Where is everyone?" Half Sack smiled and lifted a questioning eyebrow in Juice's direction.

"By everyone do you mean Tig? Because he's inside having a shower, he had a disagreement with one of the oil drums." Juice looked at him confused for a second before Half Sack got the hint and explained, "Oh yeah he couldn't get the lid off and when he did he was covered in the stuff. Even went in his hair he was pissed." Juice laughed feeling the earlier weight lift off his shoulders at the thought of Tig covered in engine oil.

"I better go find him. Enjoy your dance." Half Sack lifted his hand and showed him his middle finger making Juice laugh again. Juice slowly wandered over to the clubhouse pushing the door open with a heavy breath. He stood in the door watching his brothers laughing and joking with each other for a second before walking further in.

"Hey Juicy boy, where you been?" Chibs asked merrily.

"Fucking weed shop, I swear to God it's more trouble than it's worth. Everything that could go wrong did, first some guy turns up with a fake card and just point blank refuses to leave then when the cops get there they question me instead of getting rid of the fucking guy. Assholes." Chibs snorted and slapped him on the back reassuringly.

"Sounds like a shitty day."

"Trust me it was, I'll be happy when it's over. I could use a drink right now but Sack told me Tig managed to pour a container of oil over himself so I'm sure he's pissed and needing someone to rant at about how it was someone else's fault."

"Jesus Juicy take a breath would you. Take a seat and have a drink I'm sure he'll cope on his own for a bit longer." Juice shook his head moving away from the bar with a smile pulling at his lips. "What's that look for what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I've just realised he's probably in the shower, I better get in there before I'm too late." Juice explained with a leer. Chibs laughed shaking his head in disbelief.

"You two are fucking made for each other, going from pissed off to horny in nought point two seconds like a couple of teenagers. It's sickening."

"Your just jealous old man, you wish you could get that hard that quickly." Chibs swiped out playfully trying to slap Juice upside the head missing by a couple of centimetres as he ducked. "See you're even slow at that. I'll move slower next time so you can get me."

"Fuck you Juicy fuck you." Juice chuckled as he walked away enjoying the brotherly banter. He walked down the hallway to Tig's room feeling butterflies start fluttering around in his stomach. He pushed the door open instantly hearing the shower running and Tig singing away to himself. He looked down at Tig's discarded clothes on the floor and snorted at the oil stains.

"Tig it's me, you need me. The guys told me what happened you've made a real mess of yourself."

"It was so fucking stupid one second I was carrying the barrel the next I'm wearing it fucking Sack left some shit on the floor and I tripped. Asshole." Tig shouted back angrily. Juice shook his head knowing it would have been someone else's fault. "Are you laughing at me Juicy?"

"No never, of course not… you finish up I'm gunna see if I can save these pants at least. I like these ones." Tig just grunted carrying on with his shower not thinking about his jeans or the contents. Juice picked the jeans up trying to avoid getting any more oil on the floor than there already was. As he picked them up he started emptying out the pockets distributing the contents across the bedside table. When he got to the final pocket he felt an unfamiliar weight ,with a confused frown and not thinking much about it he pulled it out revealing a small black box. His heart instantly started pounding as he jumped to the conclusion everybody would if they found a small box in their boyfriends' pocket. He twisted the box in his fingers wanting nothing more than to open it and find out what was in but also feeling absolutely terrified of what it could be, with shaking fingers he slowly opened it ignoring his warring emotions. Just as he opened it Tig walked in the room freezing when he saw what Juice was doing. Juice stared at him mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"What are you doing?" Juice stared at him with his eyes bugging out completely unsure what to do. "I asked you a question, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing I was gunna try and fix your pants but then I found this. I'm sorry I was just curious I couldn't help it. I didn't see anything though I promise." He explained shoving the now closed box at Tig's bare chest. Tig took it frowning down at it battling with the emotions coursing through his body. Trying to calm himself he took a deep breath and moved around Juice needing a bit of space between them.

"You seriously didn't see anything?" He asked quietly. Juice barely heard the words but just caught enough to know what to say.

"No I swear you walked in just as I was gunna look, I really didn't see anything. Come on babe there was no harm done and I'm sorry, am I forgiven?" Tig stayed silent still thinking things through. Juice watched him for few seconds but soon gave up and surged forwards grabbing at Tig's arm and turning him round. "I was talking to you don't just ignore me. I said I was sorry and I didn't see anything what more do you want?" Tig scowled at him feeling the anger in his body start to win out over everything else.

"I want you to not go through my things every fucking chance you get and I want you to move in with me." Tig shouted angrily. Juice stared at him with the same wide freaked out eyes as earlier. He stood stock still really not sure what to say. "Happy now, that's what I want. Jesus Christ Juicy you're a pain in the ass, I want you to move in with me." Tig finished on a huff feeling his plans slipping away from him.

"Are you serious… you better be serious because if you're not you're a real shitty person." Juice ranted erratically. Tig smirked and took a couple of steps forward wrapping his arms around Juice's waist. Juice stared up at him with creased eyebrows uncertainty written all over his face. Tig leant down and pressed a light kiss to his neck just below his ear before moving up slightly.

"I'm serious." He whispered. Juice pulled back scrutinizing Tig's face for any sign of a lie. "Juicy, trust me remember… I love you and I want you to move in with me. I got you a key cut I want this more than anything. What do you say; you want to move in with me?" Tig asked once again with nerves creeping into his voice at Juice's silence. Juice's face suddenly broke into a bright grin and he leapt up wrapping his arms and legs around Tig's body kissing all over his face.

"Yeah… I want to move in with you. Holy shit I feel dizzy I'm so excited. Is this my surprise because if it is this is the best." Tig laughed pressing a bruising kiss onto Juice's lips. Juice moaned twisting his fingers in Tig's hair to hold him in place. With better purchase Juice pulled Tig's head back and started sucking deep red marks into his neck feeling both their dicks awaken at the touch. "Bed, put me on the bed." Juice managed to gasp out between kisses. Tig did as he was told and dropped Juice onto the bed quickly following after him.

"Fuck I love you; you really want to move in?" Juice nodded with a whine grabbing at Tig trying to get their dicks lined up. Tig moved where Juice wanted him and hissed as his barely covered dick rubbed against Juice's jean clad one. Juice whined again only able to feel a little bit of the pleasure he needed. Without a word Tig reached down between them and quickly unbuttoned Juice's pants pushing them down with his boxers to free his aching dick. "Better?"

"Yeah, fuck me I'm not gunna last. I can't, fuck Tig just make me come, please?" Tig groaned at the words and wrapped his hand around their dicks rubbing in slow gentle twists. Juice's head rolled back at the touch enjoying the rough treatment. "Faster Tiggy I want it faster." Tig sped his hand up sucking bruises into the hollow point of Juice's neck to try and keep himself quiet.

"Anything you want baby. Mmm I love you so fucking much." Juice cried out at the words as they shot pure pleasure up his spine. "Oh fuck those noises… so good I love it so much." Juice laughed and tweaked Tig's hair pulling him up his body.

"You are crazy I fucking love you. Now make me come." Tig pulled his hand from under Juice's back and gave him a hearty salute.

"Yes sir." Without any more hesitation Tig began jerking both their dicks harder and faster loving being able to make Juice moan. Within seconds Juice was clutching at whatever he could get his hands on trying to stave off his impending orgasm as the intensity grew. Sensing Juice's enclosing pleasure Tig gave him a harsh kiss sucking his tongue into his mouth. With the heat of the kiss Juice arched up off of the bed shooting hot spurts of come across Tig's hand and his stomach. Feeling Juice's dick erupt in his hand Tig thrust into the warm liquid letting it pull him over the edge into his own exquisite orgasm. After a few seconds he slumped down onto Juice's panting body sticking their bodies together with their rapidly cooling come.

"Jesus Tiggy I think you should ask me to move in everyday if your gunna make me come like that after." Tig chortled into Juice's neck squeezing his hips playfully. Juice squeaked loudly jumping up at the touch accidently rubbing their sensitive dicks together making them both moan and pull away. "Fuck why'd you have to do it so rough I'm gunna be sensitive for ages." Tig lifted himself up onto his hands and stared down at Juice's grinning face.

"You we're asking for it harder, actually you were begging for it harder so don't give me that shit."

"I know, I just wanted to see your face and it was worth it. I can't believe we're gunna live together, do you seriously want me to move in with you?" Juice asked self-consciousness slipping into his voice towards the end of the sentence. Tig stared down at him and smiled quickly nuzzling at his neck.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I love you so I want you to live with me, it's that simple." Juice blushed at the soft words and tried to hide in Tig's chest making him chuckle. "You're really fucking sexy when you're embarrassed you know that." Juice shook his head and slid further down the bed with his face and neck going a bright scarlet.

"Don't say stuff like that." Juice mumbled abashedly. Tig reached down and hooked his finger under Juice's chin making him look up.

"Why, it's true. Looking at you like this now with your cheeks all red and that innocent look in your eyes make me want to tell you over and over how sexy you are just so I get to see it again." Juice rolled his eyes but couldn't quite hide the smile that was pulling at his lips. Tig caught sight of it and gently laid a kiss to each corner loving the fact it made him blush again.

"Thank you." Juice replied quietly.

"Mhmm, I've got something else for you as well." Juice's eyes lit up and he pushed at Tig's chest sitting up as fast as he could. Tig steadied himself on the bed so he wouldn't fall and stared at Juice's excited face. "You're like a fucking kid at Christmas."

"Yeah I know. Is it more of the surprise, where is it?" Tig shook his head and stood up pushing the now discarded towel on the floor. He looked across the floor trying to find the box that had started it all. Kicking things out his way he finally found it just peeking out from under the bed. He picked it up and slowly climbed back on the bed not missing Juice carefully shifting closer to him. "Before I open that and things get either more amazing or really awkward is what's in there normally what you'd get in a small box; from your boyfriend." Tig looked at him confused for a second before realising what he meant and immediately kissed him.

"No it's not…"

"Oh thank God I'm not ready for that. So what is in there?" Tig laughed and handed the box over anticipation bubbling up in his chest. Juice grabbed the box and flipped it open. When he looked inside his shoulders sank slightly at the sight of the key from the day before. He pasted a smile on his face and leant in kissing Tig lightly on the lips. "Thanks Tiggy I suppose I'll be needing one of these."

"Turn it over you goof." Juice eyed him suspiciously and did as he was told slowly turning the key over. A huge beaming smile spread across his face as he read the small engraving. Tig sat anxiously waiting for a second jigging his knee at the silence. "Do you like it; I was juggling between that and 'baby'. I thought you'd want that in case anyone saw it but I can change it if you want." Tig rambled nervously. Juice smiled at him indulgently and lifted his hand to Tig's cheek guiding their lips together.

"'Juicy's' perfect, I love it. When did you do this?"

"This morning when you were asleep, I went into the shop down the street. The lovely girl behind the register helped me with whatever I needed." Tig teased as he got dressed.

"Oh did she now, maybe I'll go see her make sure she knows you're taken and who by." Tig laughed out loud at the dangerous tone in Juice's voice and gave his shoulder a shove making him fall back on the bed.

"I'm kidding Juicy keep your panties on, she knows I'm with you I think what gave it away was the key but I could be wrong." Juice went bright red once again realising what a fool he had made of himself. "Definitely sexy." Tig said admiringly.

"Shut up and grab me some clean pants you've got these ones covered in come." Tig raised his middle finger but walked over to a pile of clean washing and grabbed a pair of pants quickly chucking them at Juice's face. Juice laughed feeling pure excitement running through his body. "Thanks. So when can I get all my stuff into your place."

"We can go tonight if you want, I'll let Gemma know and see if her and the girls can sort it all out for us." Juice immediately started shaking his head not liking the idea at all.

"No I'll do it all, I don't want other people doing everything for me. I've never lived with anybody before I want to do it." He stood up and pulled his pants up stepping closer to Tig. Tig smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing his temple.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. Finish getting dressed so we can go I want to get you in our place as soon as possible so we can christen every room." Juice chuckled and moved out of Tig's arms quickly getting dressed. He stood up after fastening his shows and looked around the room a slight frown marring his face. "What you looking for?" Juice ignored him and kept looking feeling panic rise in his chest. Just as he was about to explain he spotted what he was looking for and grabbed at it squeezing it in between his fingers.

"Got it, I thought I'd lost the key. Come on." Tig shook his head in disbelief and snagged a belt loop on Juice's pants following him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That's the last one, I am officially unpacked and moved in, are you excited babe?" Tig grunted flopping down onto his couch feeling the ache of exhaustion in his bones. Juice smiled and slowly stepped up to him and straddled him kissing him gently. "I love you." Tig lifted his hands up and pressed them against Juice's hips trying to pull him closer. "Don't get to comfortable I'm gunna run you a bath and you can relax while I cook us some food. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds good." Juice chuckled at Tig's sleepy voice and kissed him again before standing up.

"I'll call you when it's ready." Tig nodded vacantly his eyes slowly slipping closed. Juice walked out of the room and went straight to the bathroom quickly turning the taps on and filling the bath. As it filled he looked around trying to acclimatise to his new surroundings feeling his heart swell at the thought that this was his place as well now. He looked around unable to help himself as he imagined what his and Tig's lives would be like together. He could see it, him running Tig a bath after a long day and cooking him a meal every night and them sat on the couch cuddling together watching shitty T.V and laughing at the absurdity of it. And maybe there'd be a dog sitting next to them something they truly had together. In his reverie he didn't hear Tig coming up behind him so as two strong heavy arms wrapped around his waist he jumped and tried to pull away.

"Hey it's just me, chill." Juice let out a deep breath and relaxed into Tig's arms feeling his heart rate dropping the longer he stood there. "Where did you go, what was going on in that head of yours that you didn't hear me coming?" Juice blushed at the question not wanting to tell Tig the truth but knowing he had to. Slowly pulling himself from Tig's arms he reached down to the bath and turned the taps off keeping his back to Tig so he wouldn't see his face.

"I was just thinking about us… being here together, what it would be like, how we'd live together… maybe with a dog." He mumbled the last part feeling the colour in his cheeks deepen. Tig watched him for a second making sure that he was ok before he wrapped his arms around his waist again and pulled him back against his body.

"That sounds like a plan; I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. Now get in the bath before it gets cold, I'll go get you a beer and sort out the dinner." Juice said pulling away from Tig's body. He smiled at Tig's happy face and started walking out only to be stopped when Tig grabbed his wrist.

"I've got a better idea, forget about the beer and food and get in the bath with me. We can eat later." Juice chuckled as Tig started rubbing his beard against his neck. He pulled away again and span on his heel making sure Tig couldn't grab him again.

"That sounds good but I'm not fucking in the bath when there is a perfectly good bed in the next room and besides you were just moaning that you're hungry…"

"I'm hungry for something else now." Tig pouted. Juice laughed loudly and shook his head walking out the room. "Where are you going?"

"Just for saying that you're not getting any, seriously 'I'm hungry for something else'; you're a real creep sometimes." Tig shrugged and stuck his head out the door smiling when he saw Juice waiting for him. "See creepy."

"You love me though."

"Yes I do now shut up and go and get in that bath it'll get cold and you'll bitch." Juice ordered fighting a smile. Tig stuck his finger up and walked back into the bathroom stripping out of his clothes.

Half an hour later Tig slowly climbed out of the bath letting the water drain around his feet grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself feeling more relaxed than he had for a long time. He slowly walked out of the room and listened to see where Juice was and after a few seconds he heard him banging around in the kitchen. He walked down the hallway and stood watching Juice dancing around as he stirred a pot of food. Tig watched him for a bit longer finally noticing the headphones in Juice's ears. He walked up to him making as much noise as he could and stood next to him until Juice noticed him with sheepish smile.

"What you listening to babe, you seemed to be enjoying it?" Juice's cheeks immediately coloured and turned away switching his iPod off and shoving it in his pocket. "Now I really want to know, is it some classical shit or something?"

"No, it's just some dance stuff, I didn't realise you were stood there."

"I guessed, so what are you cooking?" Juice smiled and lifted up a spoonful of red sauce to Tig's lips making him taste it. "Mhmm that's delicious what are you doing with it?"

"Just some pasta, I know I said I wanted to do everything on my own but I'm glad Gemma ignored me otherwise we'd be having take out. Go get dressed and everything will be done." Tig nodded and lightly kissed Juice's neck before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later he walked back in smiling brightly at the sight of Juice sat at the table waiting for him with a bottle of beer. He leaned over and kissed him again before sitting down. "This looks amazing baby."

"Well I hope it tastes just as good." Tig smiled and picked up his fork filling it with food before shovelling it into his mouth. As the food hit his taste buds he gave a deep satisfied moan enjoying every morsel. Juice laughed and shoved at his shoulder making him stop. "It really is amazing babe, try it for yourself." Juice did as he was told and picked up his fork tasting a small bite.

"Yeah it's good, not quite as good as Gemma but I'll take it." Tig snorted and leaned over again pulling Juice into a sloppy kiss.

"I love it and after this I'm going to show you how much I appreciate it." Tig said with a leer. Juice laughed and pulled away.

"That's sounds great but it's not happening, after this we're going to get on that couch and put a shitty movie on and fall asleep. That's all I want to do. And seeing as I've just cooked this delicious meal you can do as you're told and let me have what I want." Tig stared for a second before beaming a bright smile.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do but in the morning we are going to have the most incredible sex you've ever had, deal?" Juice nodded and started eating, pointing down at Tig's still full plate.

"Sounds like a plan, now eat your food before it gets cold."

_A few weeks later_

Juice stood at the kitchen door staring at the mess covering the counters feeling his skin crawl at the sight. He felt rage slowly building up as he chucked his keys down on the nearest clean space and flopped onto one off the chairs. He looked around counting the dirty plates, shuddering at the pile of dirty clothes slowly starting to litter the floor. He took a deep breath and stood moving over to the hallway. He walked down to the bedroom noticing the trail of dirty clothes leading the way for him. When he got to the door he looked in and fought the urge to climb into bed beside Tig and just worry about the mess later instead deciding to clap his hands as loud as he could making Tig shoot up out of bed with a start.

"Holy shit Juicy you scared the shit out of me, what time is it?"

"I have no fucking idea. Can you explain to me what the fuck is going on in this place? I've been away for three fucking days and I come back and there is shit all over the place and I'm pretty sure we don't have one single clean plate or glass. What the fuck Tig?" Juice shouted angrily.

"Whoa babe calm down…"

"No Tig I'm pissed off, what the fuck have you been doing? Why is there so much shit everywhere, how have you made that much mess in three days?" Tig stood up and pulled his pants on.

"I didn't realise it was that bad out there, I'll sort it just calm down it's not a big deal." Juice growled angrily and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He marched down the hallway back to the kitchen cursing under his breath as he went. He got to the sink and stared down into the murky water trying to take calming breaths. All of those attempts went out the window when he heard Tig scruff his foot against the floor.

"I'm warning you now Tig if you get any closer to me I'm going to hit you so fucking hard you'll lose all your teeth." Tig stopped and waited for Juice to turn to face him. Juice turned and saw Tig's slightly angry face and felt more anger shoot through his body. "Don't even give me that look; you've got no right to be pissed right now this is your fault."

"Yeah the mess is my fault but you busting in and acting like a crazy old lady isn't that's all on you." Tig shouted back. Without thinking Juice lunged forward and pushed Tig as hard as he could knocking him to the floor. As soon as he hit the ground Tig shot back up getting in Juice's face. "What the fuck was that, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean… I'm just pissed off. How has this got so fucking bad in here I've literally been gone three days and everything is dirty."

"It's just some fucking clothes and some plates it won't take a few minutes to get it sorted stop freaking out." Juice stared at him in open mouthed disbelief for a second before turning away and taking deep breaths to calm down again. "Juicy come on baby it's just mess we can sort it but first let me kiss you I've missed you." Tig whispered seductively as he stepped up to Juice's back. He slowly slipped his fingers around Juice's hips wanting to be closer only to be shrugged off.

"That's why it's like this isn't it, so I can clean up after you again. You are unbelievable are you that lazy that you'll live in a pig sty so you don't have to clean it up. Honestly I can't look at you right now you are so fucking ridiculous."

"You're the one that said you wanted to look after me and keep me happy. You said that's what made you happy now that you can actually do it you're yelling at me and telling me you don't want that anymore, make up your mind because you can't have it both ways." Tig shouted angrily.

"Your right I can't. I can't keep running around after you and cleaning up your mess because it's making me feel like I'm your maid and like I don't want to be here anymore. This doesn't feel like my home Tiggy it feels like it's yours and I live in it. I'm not happy Tig." Juice whispered sadly. He stared down at his shoes not wanting to see Tig's face as the gravity of what he had said settled in. Tig slowly reached out for Juice's arm ready if he was shrugged off again to just push through and touch him but he wasn't and when he realised he held on as tight as he could and pulled Juice into a tight hug.

"I love you this is your home and I'll make it your home just stay and we'll fix it… _I'll_ fix it. I thought it's what you wanted but if you don't then I'll do more but you have to let me try." Tig mouthed as he ran soft kissing up and down Juice's neck. Juice stood clutching at Tig's back trying to get lost in the feeling of the man he loves lips against his neck but just couldn't. He took a deep breath and pulled away tugging free of Tig's grasp.

"I don't know what I want Tig… I don't… I can't. I need space let me go and figure some shit out and then we'll see." Tig shook his head and stepped closer once again trying to keep hold of Juice but failing. "I'll come back, I love you but I need some time everything's moving too fast I need a break."

"I love you so much ok so you have to come back and we'll fix it, right?" Juice immediately started nodding. He reached up and framed Tig's face with his hands and kissed him softly on the lips working his fingers up into his hair. Tig couldn't help but moan at the delicious feelings shooting through him. Juice laughed and tugged harder.

"See I have to come back who else is going to make you moan like that."

"No one baby just you. Make sure you come back." Juice nodded and kissed him again. Tig held on to him not wanting to let him leave. "We're not done are we, this isn't finished is it?" Tig asked insecurely. Juice stared at him with complete shock written on his face.

"No of course we're not done. I just need to sort my head out I love you that's not changing, we're going to be fine but I need to work out how. I'm going for a ride to clear my head then I'll be back, I promise." Tig nodded and let Juice go feeling slightly more comfortable knowing he was coming back. He stood at the window and watched as Juice rode off wanting to follow him. He stood there for a second before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out his phone. He scrolled through the names knowing exactly who he was looking for smiling when he found it.

"Hey Gem, I need your help… I fucked up with Juice and I think you might be able to help… Thanks, could you do me one more favour?"

Juice pulled into the parking lot at the clubhouse and climbed off his bike feeling his head swirling. After everything he'd been through with Tig he knew he couldn't give up on them. Especially not now, it was too soon and he loved him too much to just quit. He let out a deep breath and pushed his way into the bar taking a seat and smiling gratefully when a beer was set in front of him. He looked up to say thank you expecting to say Gemma only to find Half Sack.

"I thought Clay had you working in the garage today, why are you in here?"

"Boss lady came out said she had stuff to do and there weren't any girls to mind the bar so here I am. Clay argued for like a second then she just walked away and he gave up. Can I get you anything else?"

"Na I'm good, I'm just gunna go chill in one of the rooms, if you need any help come and get me." Half Sack nodded and strolled away. Juice watched him for a second to make sure he was alright before getting up and going back to one of the spare rooms. He knocked on the door making sure it was empty before walking in quickly locking the door behind him and collapsing on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling feeing that same dizziness he gets every time he over thinks things. All he wanted to do at the moment was go home and snuggle down with Tig in front of the TV and forget about the rest of the world but he knew he couldn't, he still had things to think about and sort out. He gave a deep sigh and shut his eyes needing just a second to regroup and pull himself together.

Tig looked around the kitchen smiling at all the clean surfaces. He'd been scrubbing and cleaning the house since Gemma had arrived cracking the whip. He knew this wouldn't fix everything but it was at least a damn good place to start and he couldn't thank Gemma enough for helping him.

"So Tiggy I think that's everything, you'll just have to get the clothes out the washer and put them in the dryer and you'll be finished. I need to get going, I've got other boys to go and clean up after now." Gemma said with a wry smile. Tig laughed and pulled her close for a grateful hug.

"Thanks for this Gem, hopefully this will help and he'll come back." Tig whispered honestly. Gemma pulled back and cupped Tig's face in her hands kissing him gently on the lips.

"He'd never leave you, he loves you too much. It's the easiest thing in the world to say you want something and then when you get it you realise that it's hard to maintain. You have to fight for it and know in your heart of hearts that you don't want anything else except what you have. He's figuring that out right now but he knows that he loves you and he'll never love anyone else like he loves you so let him have some time and show him that you'll fight and work for this too." Tig nodded and kissed her once again. Gemma smiled and walked away slamming the door as she left.

Tig stood and looked around happy the way things were and stepped to the fridge grabbing himself a beer. He popped the cap off and chucked it on the side before realising a second later what he'd done and grabbed it to through in the bin. With a smile on his face he made his way into the living room flopping down on the couch and switching the T.V on. After a few minutes he reached into his pocket and dragged out his phone typing out a quick text '_Juicy come home when you're ready, I love you. Tiggy x'. _He pressed send and settled down to watch whatever shite was on.

A few hours later Tig woke to a gentle brushing sensation on his face. He stirred and tried pushing at it but found familiar warm fingers meeting his. His eyes shot open and he looked up to find Juice staring down at him with a fond smile. "You came back." Juice nodded and straddled Tig's lap twiddling his fingers through his hair.

"I told you I would; I wasn't ever going to leave you. I couldn't." Tig nodded wrapping his arms around Juice's waist pulling him in for a fierce kiss. Juice immediately melted into it shuffling forwards so he was as close as he could possibly get. "I missed you so fucking much, three fucking days and now this; I need you to fuck me so bad." Tig moaned at the words and palmed at Juice's ass. Juice rolled his hips feeling Tig's hardening dick rubbing against him wanting nothing more than to have Tig filling him.

"Fuck Juicy baby I need you right now. Get up and get naked I want to be inside you." Juice chuckled quickly giving Tig another kiss before standing up and shoving his pants and boxers down as fast as he could frowning when Tig just sat watching him.

"Stop watching me and get a move on, I want you in me." Juice ordered sternly. Tig shuddered at the order hastily pulling his clothes off. Just as he got his boxers out of the way Juice sat back on his lap grinding down on his dick. Tig grasped at Juice's hips guiding him to the way he wanted him. "Oh fuck I missed you so much. I don't want to leave you again." Juice moaned out. Tig leaned forward and started sucking deep red bruises into Juice's throat making him moan even louder. Keeping him distracted Tig reached down and gently slipped his finger into Juice's hole noticing instantly that he was already prepared.

"You already did this?" Juice nodded smirking down at Tig's shocked face.

"I know what I want, which I'll get somewhere else if you don't hurry up." Tig growled at the threat and lined himself up to Juice's entrance gradually pushing in until he was fully seated. Juice collapsed forward making Tig wait while he got accustomed to the heavy feeling.

"Breathe baby. You feel amazing Juicy so tight and hot I could fuck you forever." Juice laughed and raised a dubious eyebrow. "Shut up." Not wanting to wait any longer Tig thrust up forcing Juice's lips against his. Juice cried out at the sudden sensation loving it with every fibre of his being. Tig clutched at his hips and pulled out almost all the way before driving back in roughly. After a few thrusts he had the perfect rhythm managing to hit Juice's prostate with every push. Juice sat on top of him taking everything he was given keening loudly.

"Oh fuck Tiggy, harder fuck me harder." Tig grunted and did as he was told flipping them so Juice was on his back with Tig wedged between his legs. At the abrupt change in position Juice squealed feeling Tig shifting in his body. "Yeah fuck like this. Keep going, your gunna make me come, keep going." Spurred on by the encouragement Tig thrust harder taking Juice's right nipple in his mouth sucking fiercely. Juice's back arched and he reached out tugging at Tig's hair trying to get him closer. Tig gave a deep cry at the electric pulses shooting down his body from the harsh tug.

"Fuck baby you feel so good." Tig panted out. Juice nodded trying to catch his breath as his orgasm got nearer and nearer. He pushed Tig's head back down to his nipple moaning as the wet heat of Tig's mouth latched onto him. As the litany of moans and cries fell from Juice's lips Tig's thrusts got more erratic racing after his own release.

"Fuck Tig oh shit fuck I'm gunna come… ahhh fuck keep going keep going." Juice screamed out arching off the sofa. He felt his balls tightening and after a second of tense pressure he finally exploded, coming all over himself and Tig with a loud moan. Tig peered up watching Juice's face groaning when his walls tightened around him making his hips stutter. Juice smiled down at him and tugged his hair pulling him up for a kiss. Tig went happily still searching for his own orgasm. Juice crashed their lips together twisting and curling Tig's hair around his fingers meeting him thrust for thrust. "Come on Tiggy, come for me. You're so close I can feel it. I want you to come in me, I want to feel you explode in me, please come for me let me have it." Tig nodded frantically sitting up and grabbing at Juice's legs pushing them back so he was even tighter. Juice cried out at the angle feeling over stimulated but loving every second of it.

"Oh Jesus Juicy I'm gunna come. Shit so close I can feel it… fuck fuck fuck gunna come gunna come." Juice watched beaming up at him as he got lost in his own pleasure. Just as he was reaching his peak Juice lunged forward and grabbed his hair forcing him over the edge into an electric orgasm. He cried out clutching Juice's legs and collapsing forward with harsh and heavy pants. Juice sighed happily into his ear feeling Tig's seed filling him deliciously.

"That was amazing I needed that. I needed you." Tig smiled and gently rubbed his fingers over his thigh not quite able to speak yet. Juice shifted sucking in a stuttered breath at the feeling of Tig still inside him before softly running his fingers through Tig's hair bringing him back down to earth. They lay together quietly for a few minutes soaking in the feeling of being with each other again before Juice spoke, "You still with me Tiggy?" Tig nodded and turned his head to look up at Juice's smiling face.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just going to say I like what you've done with the place, it looks really good. I appreciate it." Tig chuckled giving Juice's thighs a quick pinch making him squeal with laughter. They both hissed at the oversensitivity of their bodies as they ground together. "Shit Tiggy you got to pull out, it's too much." Tig gave an affirmative nod and reached between them slowly guiding himself out of Juice's body. "Fuck."

"Sorry baby."

"Don't be it's worth every mind blowing second. So did you do all this on your own?" Juice asked indicating the tidy room with a sweeping arm. Tig shook his head twisting his body round to a sitting position ushering Juice up with him. Juice did as he was told and sat up snuggling into Tig's side. "Let me guess… Gemma?"

"Yeah I asked her to come round I didn't really know what I was doing and I wanted to get it sorted for you."

"I love it but you didn't need to do that."

"Yeah I did, I fucked up I should've done it in the first place then we wouldn't have argued with each other and you wouldn't have left…"

"I didn't leave Tiggy I just needed a bit of space to figure some shit out I told you I was always coming back. I love you too much to leave you. I was angry I didn't mean what I said or at least I didn't mean to say it like that. I love looking after you and making sure you've got what you need and want I'm just struggling to balance it out so that I feel like were equal." Juice explained firmly. Without a word Tig reached over to the coffee table leaning back with a pamphlet in his hand.

"I got Gemma to pick this up. Maybe this will make you feel more equal which ever one you want we'll get just pick it out and I'll sort it." Juice looked down at the papers now in his hands flicking through the photos of apartments and houses. He looked up at Tig confusion written all over his face. "You said this place doesn't feel like home, I want to find you a place that does." Juice smiled and reached up kissing Tig fiercely on the lips.

"I love you so much you fool. I don't want that, this is my home. You, me here that's home I don't want anything else. I love it here I think the only thing that could make it better would be a dog but for now I don't want anything to change… well maybe you could do a little more but other than that everything is fine just the way it is, ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good I can do that." Tig answered with a smile.

"Good now I've got something else you can do if you can manage?" Juice leered cheekily. Tig looked at him confused for a second before catching on.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Without a word Juice wrapped his fingers around Tig's soft dick and gave it a few quick jerks gradually getting it to full hardness.

"Fuck me; you think you can manage that?" Juice asked with a smirk. Tig let out a belly laugh and pushed Juice down onto the couch quickly following.

"I'm sure I can give it a try but bear with me I am an old man after all." Juice cackled at Tig's words only to be cut off with a rough kiss.


	9. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

**Hi guys just thought I'd say I really appreciate all the support and the views it really is amazing so thank you. This is the last chapter of this story but I've got others planned and I hope you enjoy them too. Again thank you xx**

_**12 months later**_

Juice could feel sweat dripping down his face making him itchy and uncomfortable. He really couldn't wait for this day to end. He'd been at the garage for 10 hours already and he just wanted to go home and get in the shower and relax with a cold beer and Tig but he just couldn't see an end in sight, he still had to finish the car he was working on and test drive it as well as finish the one Tig had started but walked off half way through. He had no idea where he'd gone all he'd said was he had stuff to do and he'd be back. He'd been doing that a lot lately and it was starting to make Juice feel nervous. He knew deep down Tig wouldn't cheat on him, wouldn't go behind his back like that but he just couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling shifting about in his stomach.

"Juicy sweet heart that was Tig on the phone says he needs you to go home something about the washer." Juice whipped his head round at Gemma's words anger quickly coursing through him.

"I told him not to touch it he just can't leave things alone, fucking idiot. That's why he left with work to do just to do some fucking washing. I'm going to kill him."

"Well just make sure you dispose of the body properly the club doesn't need any more heat than it's already got." Juice chuckled and finished up cleaning his hands off.

"Don't worry by the time I've finished with him there won't be a body to dispose of." Not waiting for an answer Juice climbed on his bike and revved the engine before quickly riding off. As he drove he could feel the anger slowly dissipating but he couldn't help but still feel frustrated as he pulled up to the house. Tig had let him down and now he was chasing after him once again. He just wanted to get this over with and go back to work so he took a deep breath and pushed his way into the house.

"Juicy I'm in here. I know you're probably pissed but…"

"There's no but about it Tig I _am_ pissed in fact I'm more than pissed. You flaked from work and left me to do all your work as well as mine. And to top it off you've been lying to me and I don't know why." Juice ranted angrily. Tig smiled and took a step to him placing his hands on his hips.

"I know I'm sorry but once the washer's sorted I'll explain everything, ok?" Juice huffed and nodded trying to pull away but Tig held him close and kissed him for a few seconds before letting him go. Juice couldn't help himself and smiled lightly licking his lips. He walked into the laundry room and stared at the washer not seeing anything obviously wrong with it as it span the washing round. He crouched down and looked inside trying to find anything wrong. He listened carefully for anything that sounded wrong but couldn't hear anything so stood up and scratched his head.

"Tig what's wrong with it, I can't see or hear anything going on."

"What?"

"I said I can't see anything wrong with it, what did you think?"

"No Juicy I can't hear you come out here." Tig shouted back. Juice growled and stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "You know Tig you're a real pain in the ass, why do you have to make everything so difficult? You couldn't have just come in there and shown me what's wrong with it?" Juice stomped into the living room and stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

"Surprise!" Tig shouted excitedly. Juice stared at him not sure what to do or say slowly taking in the wriggling puppy in Tig's arms. He took a step forwards and reached out slowly taking the puppy from him. "Do you like him?"

"Mhmm, who's is he?" Tig laughed and kissed Juice's temple pulling him close.

"He's yours. I got him for you." Juice whipped his head round at the words confusion written all over his face.

"Tiggy you better not be lying to me again, you can't say that and then take him away from me."

"I'm not going to take him away from you he's yours forever. This little guy belongs to you. I've been getting him and all his things for ages…"

"So this is what you've been doing when you snuck off all those times." Tig nodded and Juice gave a sigh of relief. "I thought you were cheating on me."

"You're crazy I love you I don't want anyone else, you me and him that's all I need, my family."

"Good I love you too. What's his name?"

"Well the family called him Boomer but if you want to change it you can." Juice smiled down at the dog and watched him wriggle for a second before putting him down on the floor to let him run around.

"Why did they call him Boomer?" As if on cue the puppy barked making them both jump as the sound vibrated through the room. Juice laughed and leaned into Tig's arms. "I guess that's why."

"I guess so. You like him them?"

"I more than like him, I love him he's perfect. Tiggy honestly I don't know what to say. He's like a dream come true I love him so much."

"So I'm forgiven for lying and leaving you hanging today." Juice nodded and jumped up wrapping his legs around Tig's waist kissing him passionately.

"More than. Now kiss me and put me down so I can go and play with our new family member for a bit then I've got to go back to work." Tig shook his head squeezing Juice close to his body.

"No you don't I've already cleared it Gemma you've got the rest of the day off." Juice bounced up and down with excitement holding onto Tig's neck.

"You are the best and I love you. Now put me down and let me go play with him." Tig chuckled and slid Juice down his body to the floor. Juice gave him one last kiss before sprinting off to play with the puppy. "Come on then he's yours too." Juice shouted like an excited child. Tig laughed and walked over to them crouching down to play with a big grin on his face matching the one Juice was beaming at him.

The End

_Note: This is what I imagine the puppy to look like pin/133348838942845346/ This isn't my dog I just found him on Pinterest and thought he was just too adorable and he gave me lots of inspiration. Hope you like the end of the story and enjoyed. _

_Stay tuned for any more stories from me,_

_XOXOFifi_


End file.
